Meurtres en 3 Dimensions
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Une vague de meurtres etranges s'abat sur Las Vegas.


**Meurtres en 3-Dimensions**

Auteur: Leslie

Résumé: Une vague de meurtres étranges s'abat sur Las Vegas.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucuns droits sur CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Notes: Me voila de retour après un long moment sans rien avoir écrit. Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant envoyé reviews ou simples mails me demandant quand j'allais publier un nouveau fanfic. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

Je tiens à préciser également que je ne suis pas experte en médecine légale…

xXxXx

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, une nouvelle fois victime d'un cauchemar. Un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Il peut encore entendre la voix de son bourreau qui l'appelle, le provoque.

" Marty, Marty…" cette voix qui chantonne de manière perverse son prénom. Ce prénom qu'il a fini par haïr.

" Marty… espèce de moins que rien, viens ici immédiatement ! Où est cette folle qui te sert de fils ! " _hurlait-il après sa femme_

" Marty ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! Je vais t'apprendre à te servir de ma bagnole sans ma permission et pour aller draguer tes copains ! "

" Et toi " _continuait-il en s'adressant à sa femme à moitié ivre _" Des quatre rejetons que t'as fait, fallait que tu nous sortes une pédale ! "

Il ferme les yeux devant des évènements qui l'ont détruit. Le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce provient de l'ordinateur installer à proximité de son lit. Soudain, le désir de vengeance devient plus fort que tout. Ayant perdu le sommeil, il se lève et d'un pas déterminé, s'avance et s'assit en face de son écran.

Bougeant la souris d'un air nonchalant, il plisse les yeux lorsque la lumière se met à émaner de l'écran. Après quelques petites manipulations, son programme préféré s'affiche et un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

'Elle est connectée…'

xXxXx

" Oh mon Dieu, quelle odeur infecte " grimaça Catherine en entrant dans la chambre

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle afin d'enregistrer mentalement le plus de détail possible. Elle vit son supérieur et ami de toujours, Gil Grissom agenouillé auprès d'un corps en état de décomposition avancé. A ses côtés se trouvait le jeune et timide coroner David Philips.

" Je croyais que vous y étiez habituée depuis longtemps " répondit Grissom sans lever les yeux du cadavre

" On y est jamais habitué. Ou alors on n'est pas humain. " rétorqua-t-elle sans avoir songer au double sens qu'elle venait de faire

Grissom prit la remarque pour lui sans rien ajouter. Rester de marbre était ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis quelques années.

" Sara ne devait pas être sur l'affaire avec nous ? " s'enquit Catherine après avoir posé son kit à terre et enfilé une paire de gants.

" Elle avait un rendez-vous important. Elle devrait arriver d'ici peu. " dit-il sur un ton assez froid

Voyant à quel point l'humeur de Grissom était bonne, elle resta muette avant de se placer à ses côtés et de lui demander plus de détails sur la victime.

" Jacqueline Sparano, dix-sept ans, lycéenne. Ses parents étaient partis faire un voyage de deux mois en Europe. Ils ont retrouvé leur fille dans cet état, il y a quelques heures. " dit-il d'une voix amer

Catherine émit un son proche d'un petit gémissement avant d'observer le corps de plus près. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut d'un détail qui lui serra la gorge encore plus.

" Mon Dieu Gil, on dirait qu'on lui a versé de l'acide sur le visage… "

David acquiesça silencieusement dans son coin.

" C'est comme si son meurtrier ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. " laissa-t-il néanmoins échapper avant de continuer à noter ses observations

Catherine et Grissom le regardèrent avant de se replonger dans leur travail.

" Comment peut-on laisser des ados seuls à la maison pendant des mois ? " s'indigna-t-elle

" Catherine, tu devrais aller t'occuper du reste de la maison, voir si notre meurtrier nous a laissé des traces derrière lui. " lui ordonna son supérieur, n'émettant aucun commentaire ou sympathie à l'encontre de la jeune fille gisant sur le sol.

Se sentant tout à coup malvenue, la CSI se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une remarque venimeuse lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle opta pour le silence. Même si elle connaissait les limites de Grissom, elle préférait ne pas risquer son amitié ou son job par la même occasion.

" Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison " marmonna-t-elle tout de même

xXxXx

Alors qu'elle procédait au relevé d'empreintes de la porte d'entrée, elle vit un véhicule se stationner en vitesse. L'occupant ou plutôt l'occupante en sortit en trombe, puis alla ouvrir le coffre duquel elle sortit une mallette.

Catherine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'une Sara Sidle essoufflée alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

" Merci de nous faire part de ta présence " dit-elle en plaisantant

Sara se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

" Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? "

" Une ado, enfin ce qu'il en reste. "

" Meurtre ? " elle opina avant de dire :

" Grissom est avec David. Il a trouvé quelques uns de ses copains sur le corps et si tu veux un conseil d'amie, je resterai le plus loin possible de sa bonne humeur débordante… " son ton était sarcastique

" C'est à ce point là ? " Catherine lui fit un signe positif de la tête ce qui fit soupirer la jeune femme

" Une fois de plus, une fois de moins… je pense être blindée maintenant " d'un air décidé, elle laissa sa collègue et entra dans la maison.

Dans la pénombre, elle entrevit un faisceau de lumière émanant d'une des pièces au fond du couloir. Arrivée au pas de la porte, elle observa sans un mot ni un bruit ce qui se passa dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes l'occupant étaient chacun de leur côtés, occupé à remplir des papiers pour l'un, ramassant divers indices pour l'autre.

Sara se décida alors d'entrer, ce qui fit détourner l'attention de Grissom quelques instants. Ils échangèrent un regard qui était fréquent ses derniers jours. La jeune femme détourna alors les yeux et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce.

" Qui l'a découvert ? " furent ses premiers mots

" Les parents, ils rentraient d'un voyage en Europe. Brass est en train de les interroger "

Sara se rappela avoir vu le policier sur son chemin, appelant d'urgence des EMTs alors qu'une femme venait de s'évanouir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à penser à la douleur que pouvait ressentir les parents, une voix vint la tirer de sa rêverie.

" Sara ? " elle rencontra alors le regard préoccupé de son supérieur

" Est-ce que ça va ? " poursuivit-il

" Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose " annonça-t-elle avant de mener sa propre inspection des lieux

Peu de lumière émanait de la chambre, mis à part les lampes torches de ses collègues et la sienne. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur un bureau où un ordinateur portable était installé. Bizarrement, le témoin de la batterie était allumé, ce qui prouvait qu'il était allumé. Sara s'en approcha et vit que l'écran était à moitié rabattu, comme lorsqu'on est pris par surprise et que l'on veut cacher ce qu'il y a d'afficher.

Derrière elle, Grissom annonça qu'il avait terminé son inspection de la victime et que le coroner pouvait l'emmener.

Sara prit quelques photos du portable tout en observant les objets alentours.

" Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? " demanda une voix à côté d'elle

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule, étonnée de voir Grissom aussi près d'elle. Elle ne laissa cependant, rien paraître.

" L'ordinateur est allumé. C'est juste étrange, étant donné l'état du corps. " dit-elle sans plus d'explications

" Peut-être que le tueur s'en est servit… Je vais relever les empreintes. De toute façon, on le prendra avec nous, ça aidera peut être dans l'avancement de l'enquête. " répondit-il

Sara ne fit aucun commentaire avant de se remettre à traquer le moindre détail. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte d'une tache ou plutôt une substance recouvrant une portion infime du sol. Elle s'accroupit, sortant une réglette. Elle prit plusieurs clichés, avec ou sans la réglette puis reposa son appareil. Elle se servit alors d'une espèce de grand coton tige et l'appliqua sur l'étrange substance.

" J'ai une matière inconnue. " annonça-t-elle sans lever les yeux de l'objet

Grissom, ayant fini son relevé d'empreintes, vint à ses côtés pour observer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

" Bien, on le fera analyser. Ca ressemble à de la colle ou à un espèce de gel… " ajouta-t-il

Sara se contenta de refermer l'embout de plastique sur la tête du coton tige et le plaça dans son kit.

Le labo criminel de Vegas était bien silencieux en cette nuit de mai. La lumière bleutée des couloirs donnait une atmosphère étrange et paisible aux divers labos se trouvant derrière d'énormes baies vitrées.

Seule l'arrivée de trois nouvelles personnes brisa ce calme intemporel. Catherine abandonna ses collègues afin de faire diverses recherches sur la victime. Sara décida de s'occuper de sa substance et d'autres prélevés tandis que Grissom marmonna son intention d'aller retrouver Doc Robbins à la morgue. Sara ne répondit rien, elle ne le regarda même pas alors qu'il s'éloignait. L'époque durant laquelle elle le regardait dans ses moindres gestes et avec grand intérêt était belle et bien révolue. Elle était seule dans cette ville de pêchés. Elle avait toujours été seule en fin de compte mais elle se raccrochait sans cesse à un espoir infime qui à la fin, ne se réaliserait jamais. C'est pourquoi elle s'était résolue à continuer le chemin de la vie seule.

Elle ne tarda pas à entrer dans le labo d'Hodges, se préparant à recevoir les sarcasmes du technicien. Bizarrement, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

" Substance inconnue à déterminer " annonça-t-elle avant de ressortir aussi vite du labo.

Son prochain arrêt fut pour le labo d'audio-visuel afin de prévenir Archie qu'il allait être sollicité dans le domaine informatique. Alors que celui-ci allait demander de plus amples explications et détails, le pager de Sara se mit à vibrer.

" Désolée mais on m'attend à la morgue. L'ordinateur ne devrait pas tarder " dit-elle avant de s'éclipser

Sur le chemin elle rencontra Catherine puis prenait la même direction qu'elle.

" Je me demande ce que Doc a trouvé, le corps était déjà pas mal amoché " fit remarquer Catherine

" Espérons au moins qu'à la fin de la nuit on en saura assez pour établir une piste " répondit Sara impassible

Catherine jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa collègue mais resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tourmentait la jeune femme ces derniers temps et elle savait mieux que d'aborder le sujet sans prévenir. Leur relation était toujours tendue.

Elles arrivèrent à la morgue à temps pour voir Grissom rire à une blague qu'avait dit Doc Robbins. En les voyant, il avait tout de suite cessé de rire et avait prit son air renfrogné. Tandis que Catherine avait envie de le gifler pour son manque de tact envers elles, Sara s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de trouver le responsable de la mort d'une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans. Rien de plus.

" Cause de la mort? " demanda Catherine professionnelle

" Strangulation. On l'a étranglée avec une corde fine, quelque chose de la largeur d'un lacet "

" Depuis quand est-elle morte? "

" Une semaine, à en voir l'état des tissus et des muqueuses. Mais le temps a pu accélérer la décomposition " expliqua le légiste

" Autre chose? " demanda Catherine

C'était la seule à poser les questions. Grissom connaissait très probablement les réponses et Sara restait silencieuse, en retrait de sa collègue, perdue dans ses pensées.

" J'ai noté plusieurs côtes cassées, elle s'est très certainement débattue. J'ai effectué des prélèvements de peau sous les ongles, ils sont sur le bureau " annonça Robbins en montrant l'endroit du menton

" Je vais m'en occuper "

Lorsque Catherine fut partie, le silence retomba sur la salle.

" Que vous ont appris vos chers amis? " demanda Robbins à l'intention de Grissom

" Rien de plus que ce que vous venez de dire. Elle est morte depuis près d'une semaine. "

Alors qu'il achevait sa phrase, les deux hommes purent entendre le faible bruit de la double porte qui se refermait. Sara venait de quitter les lieux dans le plus grand silence.

Doc Robbins échangea un regard étonné avec Grissom avant que ce dernier ne décide d'aller voir où en était son équipe.

xXxXx

Sara sortait du labo d'Hodges bredouille, les tests n'étaient toujours pas terminés et Catherine était déjà affairée à la recherche informatique. La jeune femme sentait une vague de fatigue s'emparer d'elle et se décida donc à l'éradiquer à l'aide de café bien frais.

Passant devant le labo de Greg, elle vit ce dernier penché sur ordinateur, absorbé pas quelque chose que Sara ne pouvait distinguer de sa place. Elle entra sans un bruit et se positionna derrière lui, regardant attentivement des petits bonhommes se déplacer à l'écran.

" J'espère que tu es en pause, Greg. " finit-elle par dire ce qui fit sursauter le jeune laborantin

" Rah! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir de ton arrivée! J'ai faillit mourir " s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle

" N'exagérons rien, tu es toujours là. Enfin, peut être pas pour très longtemps si ce que tu fais dans ce labo parvient aux oreilles de certaines personnes. T'as de la chance que c'était moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre " dit-elle sur un ton trop calme et posé.

" Ca fait du bien de se sentir aimé " rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement

" C'est quoi comme jeu? " demanda-t-elle en désignant l'écran

" Ah ça… c'est les Sims Online. C'est comme les Sims sauf que c'est en réseau sur internet. Y'a des tas de gens de divers endroits du pays qui se créer leurs persos et maisons. "

" Je ne connais pas. Je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo, explique moi un peu le but de celui-ci. "

" Et bien, tu créer une famille de un ou plusieurs personnages ensuite tu choisis un quartier proposé par le jeu et tu y installes ta famille. Sois dans une maison déjà disponible soit tu la construis toi-même. Sur la version Online, tu peux choisir le pays que tu veux " expliqua-t-il

" Et c'est tout? J'ai pourtant cru te voir ordonner à, euh, Buzz d'utiliser la douche. " Greg se mit à rougir avant de répliquer

" On ne se moque pas du nom de mon perso! En fait, tu dois faire vivre ta famille. Autrement dit, tu regardes les jauges en bas de l'écran et tu surveilles le niveau de leurs besoins divers. Quand ils ont faim, tu leur donnes à manger. Enfin voila quoi. Tu dois aussi leur trouver un travail pour qu'ils gagnent de l'argent "

" En gros, tu contrôle leur vie et tu reproduis avec eux ton quotidien. " dit-elle et Greg acquiesça

" Où est l'intérêt? " poursuivit Sara en arquant les sourcils

" Bah, c'est marrant… On peut les faire rencontrer d'autres personnages, organiser des fêtes et même les faire tomber amoureux " défendit Greg

" Je vois… Et qui t'as fait découvrir ça? "

" Ma petite amie " répondit-il dans sa barbe

" Tu as une copine? " s'étonna-t-elle et il opina

" Je suis impressionnée Greg, et tu l'as rencontré dans ton jeu? " demanda-t-elle

" Bon, si c'est pour se moquer de moi ou de mon jeu: DEHORS! " dit-il en perdant patience

" Du calme! Je te taquinais, c'est tout "

" Bien sûr, c'est toujours comme ça, on n'est pas capable de me prendre au sérieux. Je joue à un jeu sur mon ordi et ça signifie forcément que je régresse mentalement. "

" Greg, stop! Si je plaisante avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que je crois que tu es un vrai gosse mais parce que je t'aime bien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, pour rien au monde je ne confierai mes tests ADN à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. "

Greg se calma à l'entente de ces mots et se remit à jouer en silence.

" Merci " dit-il

" De rien. Tu… crois que tu pourrais me prêter ton jeu? Ca m'intéresse… " confia-t-elle et le jeune homme se tourna

" Vraiment? Ok mais je n'ai que la version Online. Tu dois payer pour être en réseau. "

" Aucun problème "

" Bon, je t'expliquerai toutes les modalités après le boulot "

" Parfait. " lança Sara avant de prendre le chemin de la porte

" Au fait, je suis bien en pause " annonça-t-il sans se tourner

Sara ne pu réprimer un sourire avant de sortir du labo. Aussitôt dans le couloir son pager vibra, Hodges avait fini les tests.

xXxXx

" Personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel dans le quartier. Faut dire que la maison de Sparano se trouve au fond d'une allée et depuis la rue, on ne la distingue presque pas à cause de tous les arbres de la propriété. " annonça Jim Brass alors qu'il était de retour des lieux du crime

" Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire des parents? " demanda Grissom en étalant les photos des lieux et du corps sur une grande table

" Pas grand-chose non plus. Jacqueline était restée à cause du lycée et aussi parce qu'elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais d'après ses parents, elle n'avait pas d'ennemis. Eux non plus d'après le père. "

" Ils partent souvent hors du pays? "

" Apparemment ils aiment voyager. Ils partent minimum une fois par an. Cette année c'était l'Angleterre puis la France. "

" Je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser des mineurs seuls et partir à des milliers de kilomètres… Et maintenant on leur a enlevé leur fille et ils se sentiront coupable durant le reste de leur vie. " marmonna le scientifique

" Je sais bien mais les gens ne fonctionnent pas tous de la même manière " ajouta Brass pensif

" Bref, on n'est pas plus renseigné. J'espère juste que les autres ont plus de chance "

" Hélas non " annonça Sara en entrant dans la salle et les deux hommes la dévisagèrent

" Notre substance inconnue n'est autre que du gel pour cheveux. Le plus ordinaire des gels, vendu dans tous les magasins. " elle laissa le rapport d'Hodges tomber devant Grissom

" Les empreintes que j'ai relevé sont soit à Jacqueline Sparano ou ses parents, soit à une personne non fichée " dit-il

" Génial, je sens qu'on va se retrouver dans une impasse " murmura la jeune femme

" Sara… " commença Grissom mais elle le coupa sèchement

" Oui je sais, je n'ai pas besoin de rappel "

" Je vais voir où en est Archie " dit-elle en partant

Brass se tourna vers son collègue et ouvrit la bouche.

" On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? "

" J'ai du travail Jim et toi aussi " répliqua Grissom en observant les photos du corps

Le Capitaine soupira avant de le laisser seul.

xXxXx

La nuit se passa tranquillement et aucune piste n'apparut à l'horizon. Archie avait loin d'avoir fini avec l'exploration de l'ordinateur de la victime, celui-ci étant pratiquement plein. Il avait cependant pu annoncer à Sara que les programmes dernièrement ouverts se trouvaient être un peer to peer, un lecteur media et un jeu: les Sims Online. Sara avait eu un petit rire ironique à l'entente du nom. La fin du service était arrivée et Greg l'attendait dans le couloir.

" Lis le livret avant de commencer sérieusement, c'est bien détaillé et assez complet. Et si jamais tu es bloquée, tu m'appel. "

" Aucun problème Greg "

Lorsque Grissom, prêt à rentrer chez lui, les passa dans le couloir, ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats. Si bien qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas les saluer. Les épaules du scientifique s'affaissèrent presque imperceptiblement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sara sortait de la douche et alluma son ordinateur. Durant l'installation du jeu, elle se prépara un bol de céréales et un grand verre de jus d'orange. De temps en temps elle cliquait sur la souris, devant régler certains paramètres. Lorsque enfin le je démarra, elle suivit les instructions. Elle vérifia sa connexion Internet puis choisit un forfait d'essai pour le jeu en réseau.

Lorsque tout fut réglé, elle eut enfin accès à la plateforme des pays. Choisissant de faire simple, elle resta aux Etats-Unis puis sélectionna la ville de Las Vegas. Après vingt minutes, elle avait choisi une maison déjà construite et devait maintenant se créer un personnage ou plusieurs.

" Restons dans le simple et maîtrisable " murmura-t-elle

Elle opta pour se recréer elle-même, histoire d'avoir une vie moins pathétique dans un monde virtuel. Elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de modeler le visage de son personnage afin qu'il lui convienne. Au bout du compte, elle fut contente de son travail et s'occupa de déterminer la personnalité du Sims. Elle la fit assez proche de son propre caractère et passa à la dernière étape: nommé le Sims. Sara débattit avec elle-même pendant quelques minutes puis se décida à la nommer Sara Lee. Elle ne voulait pas que sa vraie identité soit accessible à des tas de gens inconnus.

xXxXx

_Il allait fêter ses seize ans ce jour là. Il aurait dû être un adolescent content, sachant qu'il verrait ses amis et qu'ils iraient acheter de la bière en douce pour fêter l'évènement. Il dormait paisiblement, pensant à la bonne journée qui l'attendait. Mais ses plans s'envolèrent au moment où une main le tira de son lit par les cheveux._

" Bouges-toi, on va à l'hôpital " _dit une voix bourrue et méchante_

_Marty était assis sur le bord de son lit, se frottant les yeux encore lourds de fatigue. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, il savait pourquoi son père le réveillait en pleine nuit. Il avait encore bu et frappé sa femme jusqu'au sang. Ses frères, eux, ils pouvaient continuer à dormir mais lui, étant le dernier, il devait toujours suivre ses parents lors des voyages à l'institut médical._

" Combien de fois je vais te le dire, tu vas jeter ces pyjamas! A 15 ans, on ne dort plus avec des pyjamas de gamin avec des ours! "

_Marty reçut une paire de gifle pour ponctuer tout ça._

_Ce jour là, il le passa à l'hôpital avec des gens qu'il avait apprit à haïr et personne ne lui souhaita son anniversaire._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Malgré tout il continue de fixer son écran et les fantômes de son passé continuent de murmurer près de son oreille. La musique qu'il a mit pour couvrir ces bruits est bientôt impuissante face à cet assaut de violence en lui. La porte de son tombeau s'ouvre et une voix émane de cette source de lumière.

" Marty, tu es attendu chez Macy's, ils ont un bug informatique et ça peut pas attendre. "

" Quel Macy's? "

" Celui du centre ville "

Il se lève et attrape sa mallette avant de passer devant son supérieur sans un mot.

xXxXx

La sonnerie du téléphone persistait et Sara comprit enfin qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de son rêve. Son portable était resté au salon et ce fut avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle sortit de son lit.

" Allo " marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie

" Sara? " la voix de Grissom parut étonnée

" Quoi? " demanda-t-elle

" Tu dormais? "

" Oui, ça semble évident, non? " rétorqua-t-elle

" Je suis désolé de te réveiller… On a une nouvelle victime, même mode opératoire "

" Ok, quelle est l'adresse? "

" 52, Brickstone Avenue "

" J'arrive dans vingt minutes " dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Sur Brickstone Avenue, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher la maison car les voitures de patrouille et les badauds étaient plus efficaces qu'une énorme flèche lumineuse sur laquelle on aurait marqué: C'est ici.

Elle se gara où elle le pu et sortit de la voiture avec son kit. Devant la maison, elle retrouva Grissom et lui demanda:

" Où est Catherine? "

" Elle ne travaille pas ce soir, nous sommes seuls sur cette affaire " annonça-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison

" On est sûr que c'est la même type? "

" Sa technique nous laisse le croire. "

" Qui est la victime? " s'enquit la jeune femme

" Elly Laforge, vingt-sept ans, employée de banque "

" Sa famille a été contactée? "

" Brass s'en charge à l'heure qu'il est " répondit Grissom en jetant un œil autour de lui

" Qui l'a découvert ? "

" Sa collègue de bureau. Elles devaient aller au cinéma " la jeune femme soupira

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et virent la victime allongée au sol, le corps dans une position douloureuse pour tout être vivant. Le visage d'Elly Laforge était méconnaissable et une marque rouge encerclait son cou pâle. Elle était pieds nus et ses chaussures et posées à côté d'elle.

" Encore de l'acide et elle a été étranglée " observa Sara en prenant des photos

De retour au labo quelques heures plus tard, avec encore moins d'indices que la fois précédentes, ils furent appelés par Archie.

" Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier sur l'ordinateur de Jacqueline Sparano. J'ai analysé tous ces e-mails et mis à part du Spam ou les mails de ses copines, rien ne laissait à penser qu'elle était la proie de quelqu'un. " expliqua-t-il

" L'ordinateur d'Elly Laforge était éteint et se trouvait dans sa chambre, je ne pense pas qu'o en est besoin pour le moment " dit Grissom

Alors que les deux scientifiques se retrouvaient dans la salle de conférence, Sara soupira.

" Je ne vois aucun lien entre les deux victimes. L'une est adolescente et lycéenne, l'autre est proche de la trentaine et travaille dans une banque… "

" Il est clair que cette piste semble mener nulle part mais il vaut mieux continuer à chercher. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara passait devant le labo de Greg, café en main. Le jeune laborantin était en train de taper sur le clavier avec vigueur.

" Hey Greg " lança-t-elle en entrant

" Salut " marmonna-t-il trop occupé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? "

" Je discute avec un des persos, c'est un fan de métal comme moi " Sara eut une expression de dégoût avant de continuer

" Comment tu sais qu'il est fan de métal? Je croyais que les sujets de conversations étaient déjà définis. "

" Non. Y'a une option qui permet de parler au contrôleur du Sims, comme sur une messagerie instantanée " dit-il

" Oh… "

" Sinon, tu t'en sors avec le jeu? "

" Oui. J'ai créée ma propre maison et je me suis fait quelques amis. " annonça-t-elle

" Cool, faudra que tu me dises où tu habites et le nom de ton perso, comme ça on pourra se parler. "

" Dis-moi, tu peux engager une conversation avec un perso dont tu connais le pseudonyme mais à qui tu n'as jamais parlé? Je veux dire, une conversation privée, tu peux? "

" Oui " répondit-il

" Pourquoi? " fit-il après une pause

" Juste une idée comme ça " elle sortit du labo sans faire de bruit

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Grissom qui venait à sa rencontre.

" On a retrouvé le même gel fixant sur la victime et les empreintes sont également les mêmes, toujours non identifiées " lui dit-il l'air fatigué

" Des ennemis? "

" Aucun, Elly Laforge était très calme et beaucoup appréciée de son équipe "

" C'est pas très Américain Laforge, peut être que le meurtrier cherche ou a des liens avec l'Europe, en particulier avec la France… " annonça-t-elle

" Le père d'Elly Laforge est d'origine Québécoise et ça fait depuis plus de trente ans qu'il vit aux USA. Pourquoi penses-tu à la France? " demanda-t-il curieux

" Les parents de Jacqueline Sparano en revenaient, le prénom de leur fille est assez peu commun et je sais qu'en France, c'est un vieux prénom. Ensuite vient Elly Laforge… Je crois que je vais chercher trop loin… "

" Non, c'est intéressant. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de coïncidences… " répondit Grissom et Sara opina lentement de la tête

" Hum, peut être que ça va poser problème mais, est-ce qu'il y a un inconvénient à ce que je parte plus tôt aujourd'hui? " demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son appréhension

" Non, non. Tu peux quitter le labo " répondit-il surpris

" Merci. C'est juste que, j'ai une séance avec mon thérapeute en début d'après-midi et je voudrais être bien reposée, ça m'aide plus. " avoua-t-elle

" Oh… Aucun problème " Sara allait se tourner lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

" Comment est-ce que ça va… Vraiment? " demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Quelque peu étonnée qu'il est abordé un sujet personnel avec elle, Sara y répondit néanmoins avec franchise.

" Je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment mais à part ça, je suis ok "

" Bien, je suis content de l'apprendre… Ecoutes, si tu as besoin de prendre un peu de temps libre pour te reposer, je te l'accorderai sans problème " assura-t-il

" Non, je ferai sans. On doit résoudre ces meurtres et je ne veux pas être à l'autre bout du pays quand vous mettrez la main sur ce tordu. " un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Grissom soupira devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

" Rentre chez toi avant que je ne t'obliges à prendre des vacances " lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire et Sara se mit à rire avant de s'en aller.

xXxXx

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte d'Elly Laforge. Les deux affaires avaient dû être abandonnées à cause, en grande partie, d'Ecklie mais aussi d'autres enquêtes arrivant jour après jour.

Grissom revenait d'une scène de crime en plein air et comme il avait plu sur Las Vegas, il avait le pantalon plein de boue. Il entra dans les vestiaires afin de se changer, personne n'était dans la pièce, ce qui était encore mieux pour lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sur un des bancs. Il s'approcha de l'objet en question et découvrit un album. Il l'ouvrit afin de savoir à qui il appartenait et fut surpris de voir des photos, non pas de personnes souriantes mais des scènes de crime. Sur la page de garde était simplement inscrit: Sidle S.

Grissom referma l'album et le prit avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg lui annonça que Sara n'était toujours pas revenue de son cambriolage.

Assis à son bureau, il signait des rapports en attendant que les analyses qu'il avait demandées soient faites.

" Hey " fit Sara en entrant dans le bureau

" Comment se passe ton affaire? " demanda-t-il

" Résolue " annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire et Grissom leva un regard étonné vers elle.

" Notre braqueur a laissé ses empreintes un peu partout et il était déjà fiché. Brass a été le chercher et c'est fini "

Grissom opina lentement de la tête avant de prendre l'album et de lui montrer.

" Mon book! Où l'as-tu trouvé? Nick ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé " dit-elle avec enthousiasme

" Dans les vestiaires. Sara… assis-toi, s'il te plaît " la pria-t-il en gardant l'album

Le visage de la jeune femme redevint plus sérieux et elle fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

" Je… je conçois parfaitement le fait que tu aimes la photographie mais… pourquoi ces clichés aussi violents et sanglants? " demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet

" Grissom, c'est à la base une idée de mon thérapeute que d'essayer la photographie. C'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai donc exploité l'idée. J'aurais pu photographier des fleurs, des gens heureux et d'autres choses mais j'aime mon métier et j'ai commencé à faire des doubles de certains clichés que j'ai pris les semaines passées. " expliqua-t-elle

" Bien entendu, ce n'est que suggestif, je ne montre pas les cadavres lorsque je prends des photos de meurtres "

" J'ai vu. " répondit-il en feuilletant l'album

" Si ça pose un problème que je me serve de photos appartenant au labo, je laisserai tomber" annonça-t-elle défaitiste

" Non. Tant que tu fais tes propres doubles, personne ne peut te dire quoi que ce soit. Je… je suis content que tu aies trouvé un hobby et, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de talent. " admit-il en bégayant légèrement

" Merci " répondit-elle timidement

Grissom fit glisser l'album vers elle et cette dernière se leva, emportant le book avec elle.

Catherine entra dans le labo de Greg et fut contente que le jeune homme soit présent.

" Greg! " appela-t-elle

Il releva les yeux de ses tubes à essais et lui porta toute son attention.

" J'ai besoin de ton aide "

" Quel genre d'aide? " se méfia-t-il

" Lindsey me tanne pour que lui achète un cd et j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est du genre violent ou pas. Elle ne veut rien me dire. "

" Ok, c'est quoi le nom du groupe? "

" Euh, je le savais encore ce matin… Ca ressemble à de l'allemand… "

" Rammstein? " proposa Greg

" Non. Lindsey m'a dit que c'était des Ecossais… Fran… quelque chose "

" Franz Ferdinand? "

" Oui, exact. Alors? "

" On peut pas dire que ce soit mon genre mais c'est pas mal. Je pense pas que ce soit violent. " dit-il

" Tu penses pas? " s'exaspéra-t-elle

" Ecoutes, c'est pas mon genre mais si ça peut te rassurer, c'est loin d'être du Marilyn Manson "

" Ok " fit-elle

A ce moment là, Sara les rejoignit dans le labo.

" Greg, ça te dit d'aller prendre un café tout à l'heure après le service? " demanda-t-elle

" Ca marche "

Catherine les observait sans un mot mais ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse. Etait-elle témoin d'une amitié qui se dirigeait vers quelque chose de plus sérieux? Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la salle.

" Bon, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, à plus tard " dit-elle avant de s'éclipser

" J'ai un problème avec le serveur et il faut que tu m'expliques comment le régler, je ne peux plus jouer " reprit la jeune femme

" Ah, c'est donc pour ça que je ne te voyais plus "

" Et oui. "

Le soir suivant, elle arriva en avance afin de faire le tri dans son casier. Elle avait laissé des tas de vieux dossiers et de vêtements s'entasser à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle repartait le matin, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du rangement.

Après ça, elle décida d'aller prendre une tasse de café. Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise de voir Grissom assis à la table, feuilletant un magazine.

" Bonsoir " dit-elle en s'avançant vers la cafetière

" Bonsoir Sara "

La jeune femme se remplit un mug et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, attrapant un magazine au passage. Pendant qu'elle lisait, Grissom leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa. Elle était absorbée dans sa lecture, ce qui lui rendait la chose plus facile. Cependant, la jeune femme finit par se sentir observée et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une seconde s'écoula avant que Grissom ne détourne les yeux et se mette à bégayer.

" J'ai… quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser " annonça-t-il en prenant l'enveloppe brune qui était à ses côtés.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite pile de photos. Il en sélectionna une et la tendit à Sara.

" Je crois que tu devrais ajouter celle-ci à ta collection " dit-il simplement

La jeune femme prit délicatement le cliché et l'observa. On pouvait distinguer, malgré le manque de luminosité apparent, une silhouette accroupie et de profil, tenant une lampe torche. En bas de la photo se trouvait la seule marque de couleur; un plot numéroté jaune pour pièces à conviction.

Ce cliché avait en lui-même une atmosphère étrange et malgré tout, c'était un des plus beaux que Sara ait vu.

" Je pense que tu as reconnu la personne sur la photo " lui dit Grissom d'une voix grave

" C'est…moi " murmura la jeune femme

" Exactement " il fit glisser les autres photos vers elle et Sara les regarda toutes avec grande attention.

"Je ne sais pas si tu les utilisera mais je te les donne "

" Tu es sûr? Si tu les as conservé c'est qu'il y avait une raison "

" Oui et je viens de la trouver. " répliqua-t-il mystérieux

" Je les ai daté et j'ai mis les lieux. Certaines datent d'avant Vegas. " poursuivit-il

" Merci beaucoup " dit-elle avec émotion et Grissom répondit par un petit sourire

xXxXx

Le bâtiment qui abritait le cabinet du thérapeute Sara se trouvait à l'écart du centre ville, loin du bruit de la foule et de la circulation. La jeune femme entra dans les locaux spacieux et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour prévenir de son arrivée. Cette dois, au lieu d'y trouver la jeune secrétaire rousse habituelle, elle découvrit un jeune homme assis devant l'ordinateur.

" Bonjour, je suis Sara Sidle et j'ai rendez-vous à 14h30 " dit-elle poliment

" Désolé Mlle Sidle mais je ne suis qu'un expert en maintenance informatique " répondit-il avec large sourire avant de retirer le capot de l'unité centrale

" Je suis vraiment désolée… Je vous ai prise pour le secrétaire… Excusez-moi " dit-elle confuse

" Il n'y a pas de mal, et puis vous n'êtes pas la première " admit-il

La secrétaire sortit d'une salle et vint accueillit Sara.

" Nous avons des soucis avec l'ordinateur, nous vous contacterons pour votre prochain rendez-vous " dit l'employée pour la prévenir et Sara acquiesça

Sara ne tarda pas à être accueillit par son thérapeute et fit partie pour sa session d'une heure.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, elle passa devant l'accueil où le jeune informaticien démontait toujours l'ordinateur. Sara rebroussa chemin et vint s'accouder au comptoir.

" Excusez-moi " dit-elle et l'informaticien leva la tête vers elle

" Oui? "

" Je peux vous demander un renseignement informatique? " demanda-t-elle

" Bien sûr, je vous écoute " fit-il

" Et bien, j'ai un problème avec Internet. Mon ordinateur est connecté mais je ne peux plus afficher les pages Web, ça me marque: impossible de trouver le serveur. "

" Ah… Est-ce que vous videz les cookies et les fichiers temporaires de temps en temps? "

" Oui, assez souvent même " répondit Sara

" Et ça ne marche toujours pas " dit-il pensivement

" Non "

" Est-ce que vous utilisez un programme de peer to peer? "

" Hum… oui " dit-elle en rougissant

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde en fait autant " la rassura-t-il en souriant

" Vous téléchargez beaucoup? " ajouta-t-il

" Pas tellement en fait, c'est surtout des programmes " admit-elle

" D'accord, bon voila ce que vous allez essayer. Si vous avez la possibilité d'aller sur Internet quelque part, vous téléchargez un logiciel qui s'appelle Ad-aware. Vous l'installez sur votre ordinateur et vous scannez votre disque dur. Après, vous supprimez ce qu'il détecte de mauvais. "

" Ok. Et si malgré ça, je n'ai toujours pas Internet? " demanda-t-elle

" Et bien, je vous donne ma carte et vous m'appelez " il sortit une carte de sa mallette et y inscrivit son prénom.

" Marty " prononça la jeune femme en lisant la carte

" C'est bien moi. Ais-je le droit de connaître votre prénom? " demanda-t-il

" Sara " ils se serrèrent la main

" Je dois filer, merci pour les conseils! " dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie

xXxXx

La porte de son appartement est envoyée tellement fort contre le mur que la serrure fait un trou dans le plâtre. Il entre telle une furie dans sa chambre et envoi son ordinateur se disloqué au sol. L'écran plat ne résiste pas au choc et les pixels meurent. L'unité centrale souffre également, ses voyants lumineux finissent pas s'éteindre.

" Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça! " crie-t-il

" Ca ne devait pas en être un! "

xXxXx

Catherine regardait le corps avec difficulté. Elle pouvait voir qu'il en était de même pour Sara.

" Dépêchons nous de commencer. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on sort de cette scène d'horreur " annonça Catherine et sa collègue acquiesça

L'homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était allongé au sol, dans sa chambre. D'après l'étendue de sang provenant de son corps inerte, il avait essuyé un carnage. Le reste de ses vêtements n'ayant pas été rongés par l'acide était souillé de sang.

Son visage n'était plus, tout comme ses mains et ses pieds.

" Il avait l'air bien habillé, c'est un pantalon en cuir " remarqua Sara

" Tu crois que c'est le même type que pour Sparano et Laforge? "

" J'en suis certaine, je vais vérifier son cou "

" Son cou? Parce que tu vois un cou? Moi je vois une bouillie infecte "

" Epargne moi tes remarques, je me sens pas bien " avoua Sara

" Là j'en reviens pas. Enfin, moi aussi j'ai l'estomac qui fait des nœuds "

" Tu trouves ça pire qu'un cadavre saponifié? " lui demanda Sara tout à coup

" Honnêtement je les mets à égalité. Même si dans le cas de la saponification, seuls les tissus sont touchés "

" Ok. Et un flotteur? "

" Sara, j'ai déjà du mal à rester ici, ne me met pas d'autres images inhumaines en tête "

" Compris "

Les deux femmes étaient accroupies, chacune d'un côté du cadavre depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé la force de commencer leurs investigations.

" Où est Grissom? " s'impatienta Catherine

" Je suis là " fit une voix derrière elles, les faisant sursauter

Le scientifique avança dans la pièce et plissa les yeux en voyant l'état du corps.

" Voici ce qu'il reste de Michael Colleens qui… "' commença Catherine à l'intention de son collègue

"… d'après les photos que j'ai vu, était un jeune homme très attirant. "

" Qui a découvert le corps? " s'enquit Grissom

" Son petit ami, Joel Myron " répondit Sara

" Il était…? "

" Gay? Oui "

" Brass est en train d'interroger Myron mais je sens qu'il va avoir du mal, c'est un jeune homme très sensible. " dit Catherine

" On devrait s'y mettre, David ne va pas tarder à arriver " annonça Grissom

Les trois scientifiques passèrent un long moment dans l'appartement de la victime. L'acide qui avait coulé sur le tapis avait peut être emporté des indices.

Par rapport aux précédentes victimes, les lieux étaient particulièrement sans dessus dessous. Le meurtrier avait été très violent et les CSIs espéraient qu'il ait laissé des indices derrière lui par mégarde. Malheureusement, il était bien trop malin pour faire des erreurs.

" Au fait Sara, est-ce que Greg travaille ce soir? " demanda Catherine

" Je ne sais pas, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? "

" Vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble et comme je dois récupérer des CDs que je lui ai prêté, je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien là " expliqua-t-elle

" Ok. Non, je ne sais pas s'il est là ou pas. " répondit Sara honnêtement

Les deux femmes ne virent pas le visage de Grissom se fermer et ses mains serrer sa lampe torche de plus belle.

Lorsque plus tard, le cadavre fut emporté par David, Sara aperçut quelque chose qui était à moitié rongé par l'acide et collé au sol. Elle s'agenouilla et sortit un petite pince avant d'attraper ce qui ressemblait à un bout de papier.

" J'ai trouvé quelque chose " annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " dit Grissom en se posant à ses côtés

" Un mot, une partie a été rongée par l'acide mais on peut lire le reste " elle le tendit délicatement à son supérieur qui l'observa attentivement

" _So come and dance with me Michael_ " lut-il à voix haute

" C'est peut être Myron qui l'a écrit " proposa Catherine tandis que ses collègues demeuraient pensifs

" Je vais appeler Brass " dit Grissom en se levant

Sara sortit une pochette plastique et la tint ouverte pendant que Grissom faisait glisser la note à l'intérieur, tout en appelant le Capitaine.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce une demi-heure plus tard alors que les CSIs rangeaient leur matériel

" J'arrive au bon moment on dirait " dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

" Qu'est-ce que ça donne avec le petit ami? " lui demanda Grissom

" Je crois qu'on peut le laisser en dehors de tout ça. C'est un garçon fragile et il ne pouvait pas cesser de trembler et pleurer. Il est très perturbé par ce qu'il a vu. "

" Et pour le mot? " enchaîna Sara

" Ce n'est pas de lui. Cependant, il a dit que la phrase lui semblait familière… Mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Sinon, vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes? "

" Hormis ce mot, rien de spécial. Je suis quasiment certain que les empreintes seront identifiées comme appartenant à Colleens, Myron ou bien notre assassin mystère " répondit Grissom las

" Est-ce que les parents ont été prévenus? " s'enquit Catherine

" Je vais m'en occuper dès mon retour au commissariat " l'informa Brass

Celui-ci annonça son départ et quitta les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour des scientifiques d'en faire autant.

Les relevés bancaires de Michael Colleens avaient été demandés par Sara, cherchant des similitudes entre les vies de trois victimes de ce meurtrier. Comme les CSIs n'avaient pas de piste quelconque, la jeune femme avait décidé de s'orienter vers des recoins n'ayant pas été explorés. Il n'y avait pas tellement de ressemblances entre les trois comptes, seuls les opérateurs de téléphonie mobile étaient les mêmes. Sara continua de creuser et finit par trouver un nouvel élément, les parents de Jacqueline Sparano payaient chaque mois une même somme à une compagnie, il en était de même pour Colleens. Sara connaissait particulièrement bien cette compagnie vu qu'elle-même payait cette somme chaque mois. C'était le paiement online des Sims Online. Ca pouvait être simplement une coïncidence et puis Elly Laforge n'avait pas ces dépenses sur ces comptes.

Sara reposa les papiers et parti en direction du labo ADN. Greg n'était pas là, ce qui la fit marcher jusqu'à la salle de conférence, de pause et les vestiaires. Elle finit par l'apercevoir en compagnie de Grissom et s'avança vers eux.

" Greg, il faut que je te parles " dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule

" Ok, de toute façon je dois retourner au labo " il s'éloigna, laissant les deux scientifiques dans une situation étrange

" Du nouveau à la morgue? " demanda-t-elle finalement

" Non, c'est toujours la même chose, il a étranglé sa victime. Excepté que pour cette fois, il s'est acharné sur Colleens par la suite. Les blessures étaient toutes post-mortem " expliqua Grissom

" C'est déjà ça… Colleens n'a pas eu à les endurer " soupira la jeune femme

" Et toi, tu as quelque chose? "

" Peut-être… Enfin, ça n'est probablement rien d'important " dit-elle

" Qu'est-ce? "

"Je, euh, préfère tout vérifier avant d'en parler "

" Ok " répondit-il surpris

" Est-ce que… pourrais-tu faire amener l'ordinateur d'Elly Laforge? "

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire "

" Merci " lui répondit-elle avant de partir rejoindre Greg

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sara entra dans le labo de Greg.

" Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? " commença-t-il en tapant sur les touches d'une machine

" C'est à propos du jeu. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde connecté dessus? " demanda-t-elle

" Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas fait réparer ton PC, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ça "

" Greg, réponds s'il te plaît "

" Hum, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Le jeu n'a pas eu le succès escompté, du moins la version Online. "

" Crois-tu qu'il puisse y avoir beaucoup de personnes d'une même ville communiquant entre elles? "

" Genre, j'habite Vegas et je m'établis à Vegas dans le jeu? C'est probable, nous en sommes l'exemple même! " répondit-il

" Ok, merci de ton aide " lança-t-elle avant d'atteindre la porte

" Que de sarcasmes " murmura Greg lorsqu'elle fut partie

Une heure avant la fin de son service, Sara fut contactée par Archie via pager. Elle couvrit la distance jusqu'au labo d'audio-visuel rapidement, curieuse quant à la raison pour laquelle l'informaticien la contactait.

" Hey Sara " lança-t-il amicalement

" Salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " s'empressa-t-elle de demander

" On vient de me livrer ceci " il désigna une unité centrale posée sur un des bureaux

" C'est celui d'Elly Laforge? "

" Oui "

" J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, tu peux me le brancher? " demanda-t-elle et le jeune homme acquiesça

Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'installation et allumé l'unité centrale, il laissa la place à Sara. Cette dernière eut vite fait de se balader dans les programmes installés. Un sourire illumina son visage.

" Bingo " souffla-t-elle en voyant que 'Sims Online' était bien présent sur l'ordinateur

" Archie, tu as moyen de savoir la fréquence d'utilisation de ce jeu? "

" C'est possible oui "

" Bien, je voudrais également la liste des personnes avec qui elle communiquait pas son intermédiaire. Contacts privés ou non. J'aimerai que la même chose soit effectuée sur le PC de Jacqueline Sparano. J'essayerai de faire venir celui de Colleens assez rapidement. "

" Aucun problème, je m'y mets tout de suite "

La CSI le remercia avant de partir pour les vestiaires. Elle vit un objet posé sur le haut de son casier et tendit la main pour l'attraper. C'était un CD sur lequel était collé un post-il. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Grissom entra. Sara tourna la tête vers lui et lui offert un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet dans ses mains.

'Je t'ai gravé quelques bons morceaux de rock indé, j'espère que ça compensera pour mon aide très instructive de tout à l'heure. Nah, en fait je voulais juste élargir ta culture musicale. Bye, Greg.'

Elle ne pu réprimer u rire en lisant me mot de son ami. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Grissom la regardait. Elle croisa son regard et haussa les épaules.

" C'est juste… Greg " annonça-t-elle comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et Grissom opina

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enfiler sa veste et récupérer sa mallette, il s'approcha d'elle.

" Hum, Brass, Catherine et moi allons prendre un petit déjeuner, ça te dis de venir avec nous? " lui proposa-t-il

Sara y réfléchit avec beaucoup d'intérêt avant de se rappeler d'autre chose.

" Ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais un informaticien doit passer chez moi ce matin " se justifia-t-elle

" D'accord. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors " dit-il déçu

" Oui. A ce soir Grissom " fit-elle avant de partir

" Bye, Sara "

xXxXx

La sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre plusieurs fois avant que Sara ne sorte en courant de la salle de bain. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, sentant les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son cou.

" Qui est-ce? "

" Marty Clarke, maintenance informatique " annonça l'homme

" C'est au 2ème étage, à gauche " l'informa Sara

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, elle séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette.

" Entrez, je vous prie "

" Merci " répondit le jeune homme

" L'ordinateur est déjà allumé " annonça-t-elle en désignant la machine de la main

" Très bien. Je vois que le problème est plus important si ma technique n'a pas marchée "

" Je ne comprends pas, du jour au lendemain il a cessé de fonctionner correctement "

" Vous avez dû prendre un bon virus, je vais regarder ça " dit-il en s'installant au bureau

" Je vous laisse faire, je vais continuer de me préparer. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi "

" D'accord " lança-t-il

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se sécher les cheveux, Sara amena des dossiers sur la table basse du salon et entreprit de s'en occuper. Il s'agissait des trois meurtres du tueur à l'acide et la jeune femme pensait peut être trouver de nouveaux éléments hors de l'atmosphère du labo. Mais avant de commencer, son regard se porta sur l'informaticien affairé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle pu encore mieux le détaillé qu'avant.

Il devait à peine toucher la trentaine, il était grand et mince, les cheveux noirs un peu ébouriffés avec du gel. Il avait un visage attirant à traits fins ainsi que des yeux verts magnifiques. Il aurait très bien pu être le genre de Sara si elle, ou plutôt son cœur, n'était pas aussi froid ces derniers temps. C'était toujours: Grissom ou rien.

La jeune femme finit par reporter son attention aux dossiers et s'y plongea complètement.

" Voila, c'est réparé " annonça Marty une demi-heure plus tard

Sara leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

" Ca a été rapide "

" C'est ça quand on aime l'informatique " déclara-t-il fier

" Quel était le problème? "

" Oh, euh, en installant votre jeu Online vous avez dérégler des paramètres importants pour votre connexion internet. " expliqua-t-il

" Voila pourquoi j'évite les jeux de PC " marmonna-t-elle et Marty se mit à rire timidement

" Combien est-ce que je vous dois? " demanda-t-elle en fermant les dossiers

" Je vais vous dire ça tout de suite… " dit-il en fouillant dans sa mallette

" Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne vous ferai rien payer " admit-il et Sara répondit par un sourire

" Vous voulez un café? " lui proposa-t-elle

" Avec plaisir, merci " répondit-il tout en remplissant une facture

Tandis qu'elle remplissait deux tasses de café, Marty laissa son regard parcourir la pièce.

" Vous êtes de la police? " demanda-t-il soudainement

" Pourquoi cette question? " répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse

" A cause des dossiers sur votre table basse. Enfin, peut être que je regarde trop de films policiers… "

" Je ne suis pas flic mais il est vrai que je travail pour le LVPD " avoua-t-elle

" Et que faites-vous? "

" Je préfère éviter le sujet avec les personnes extérieures. Je suis désolée pour cela mais j'ai un job perturbant pour certaines personnes. "

" Aucun problème, je comprends parfaitement " répondit Marty avec un sourire

" Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi charmante et gentille fait chez un psy? "

" Vous savez, il n'y a pas que des fous qui consultent un psychiatre. Les gens qui font des dépressions le font également. "

" Oh… vous faites une dépression… "

" Non, non. Enfin, c'est compliqué "

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à parler avec un inconnu.

" Je vois. Moi aussi j'ai eu mes périodes sombres dans mon adolescence " avoua-t-il

" Pareil pour moi " murmura-t-elle

Marty consulta sa montre et soupira.

" Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous chez un autre client "

" Je vous ai mis l'argent sur la table "

Marty lui donna un double de la facture avant de récupérer ses affaires. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers Sara.

" Je… je vais peut être un peu trop vite mais… est-ce que je peux vous emmenez dîner un soir? "

" Je, euh, Marty, écoutez, si vous cherchez un petite amie éventuelle, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir cette chance. Ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne période " dit-elle le cœur lourd

" Oh… Vous vous remettez d'une rupture? "

" Non mais c'est très compliqué " soupira-t-elle

Ok, et en amis? Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord? "

Sara lui offrit un sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête

" Génial, je vous appelle en fin de journée " dit-il avant de partir

xXxXx

Le soir venu, Sara entra dans le commissariat avec un teint rayonnant.

" Hello " lui lança Catherine en s'approchant d'elle

" Cath "

" Quel est ton secret? "

" Mon secret de quoi? " s'étonna la jeune femme

" Hum, tu as l'air… heureuse. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'es pas vu comme ça "

" Je n'ai rien fait de particulier pourtant " se justifia-t-elle

" Tu es sûre? Il n'y a pas d'homme derrière tout ça? "

" Sûrement pas en ce moment " rit-elle

Sa collègue ne sembla pas convaincue mais la laissa néanmoins tranquille.

" Du nouveau à part ça? " s'enquit Sara

" Oui, Brass a réussi à contacter les parents de Colleens. Mais ils se fichent pas mal que leur fils ait été assassiné. " maugréa Catherine

" Pour quelle raison? "

" Depuis qu'ils ont su pour son homosexualité, ils l'ont en quelque sorte renié. "

" C'est horrible… "

" Oui. Michael n'avait apparemment que Joel Myron de proche. "

" Au moins il n'aura pas quitté ce monde en étant resté seul toute sa vie " ajouta Sara pensivement, ce qui valut à sa collègue de lui jeter un regard interrogatif

" Au fait, j'ai appris que tu faisais de la photo maintenant " s'exclama Catherine tout à coup

" Des scènes de crimes dois-je préciser… "

" Inutile je le sais déjà. Je trouve ça vraiment bien Sara " l'encouragea sa collègue

" Merci. Mais comment as-tu su? Je ne l'ai dit à personne "

" Que fais-tu de Grissom? J'ai débarqué dans son bureau l'autre fois et il mettait une pile de photos de côté. Je lui ais demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire et il m'a tout expliqué. " admit-elle

" C'était le seul à savoir. Avec Nick. " dit Sara

" Tu sais, ma sœur a des relations dans la photographie. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire une exposition. "

" Je na sais pas, mais merci en tout cas "

" Tu fais quoi vendredi soir? Je sais que tu as la soirée de libre, on pourrait peut être manger un morceau. Ca fait un baille qu'on a plus fait ça " lui demanda Catherine

Sara se rappela du coup de téléphone de Marty juste avant qu'elle ne parte travailler.

" Et bien, à vrai dire, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu " avoua-t-elle

" Comme un rencard? " plaisanta sa collègue

" Si on veut "

" Ah ah, je le connais? "

" Je ne pense pas, c'est un expert en maintenance informatique " répondit Sara

" D'accord… Va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça! "

" Une autre fois. Là on va être en retard en salle de conférence. "

xXxXx

" Marty! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? " _cria sa mère lorsque le jeune adolescent rentra de l'école_

" C'est pas ma faute, ils m'ont tous sauté dessus à la sortie. J'ai pas pu les empêcher. " _gémit-il avant de fondre en larmes_

_Les vêtements de Marty étaient couverts de boue, déchirés à plusieurs endroits et une bretelle de son sac à dos était déchirée. Le visage de l'adolescent mêlait sang et boue, au même titre que ses mains et ses genoux qui apparaissaient sous le tissu arraché._

" Bon dieu de gosse! " _cria-t-elle en prenant sa bouteille de vodka_

_La porte arrière s'ouvrit et la mère fut poussée sur le côté. La large silhouette du père apparut et un large sourire envahit son visage._

_" Voila ce qui arrive aux petites natures, si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à regarder la honte que tu es. Dégage dans ta chambre! "_

_Le jeune garçon courut se réfugier dans le taudis qui lui servait de chambre. Les mots de son bourreau ne le quittèrent jamais._

Il sait que le couteau qu'il a entre dans les mains a une histoire mais malgré tous ces cauchemars sur le passé, cette lame ne l'enlèvera pas à ce monde. Même si l'envie d'en finir se fait de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

Et pourtant, il sent une énergie nouvelle en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'a encore jamais ressenti auparavant et qui le fait se sentir presque normal. Une énergie qui a des cheveux bruns, un regard captivant et qui se prénomme: SARA.

xXxXx

Archie trouva Sara en train de faire une pause vers quatre heures du matin.

" Sara, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. Les listes sont assez longues par contre " la prévint-il

" Ok, merci beaucoup " dit-elle en commençant son observation

Dix minutes après que le technicien eut quitté la pièce, Grissom entra prendre une tasse de café.

" Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant? " demanda-t-il en la voyant si absorbée dans ce qu'elle faisait

" Euh oui " répondit-elle distraitement

Grissom vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui proposa son aide. Sara lui expliqua ce qu'elle faisait et entreprit d'étaler les listes de sorte qu'il puisse bien les voir.

Après une heure de recherches intense, Sara se leva pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse et ainsi se dégourdir les jambes.

" J'ai l'impression que c'est encore une piste qui mène nulle part " déclara-t-elle fatiguée

" Ne dis pas ça, c'est déjà bien qu'on en est une "

" Oui, mais jusque là, on a pas moins de cinquante noms qui correspondent, c'est énorme! "

" Et puis, on ne sait même pas quoi chercher… Ce type est trop malin. Il doit sûrement savoir qu'il ne peut pas se cacher derrière un vulgaire personnage virtuel. " poursuivit-elle exaspérée

" Sara, du calme. On finira par l'avoir " dit Grissom en se levant

" Là-dessus, il n'y aucune certitude "

" Je sais bien mais il finira par faire une erreur. "

" N'y comptes pas trop. A ce propos, qu'advient-il de la note? "

" Ce que ça signifie demeure toujours un mystère. Elle a été écrite à la main et à la hâte mais on n'a rien de plus " expliqua-t-il

Elle soupira longuement et Grissom s'approcha d'elle.

" Je… Je sais que tu es connectée à ce réseau et je voudrais que tu laisses tomber. Pour l'instant. " lui demanda-t-il en baissant la voix

" Pourquoi? Tu as peur qu'il vienne s'en prendre à moi? Justement, il ne sera pas déçu de sa visite! "

" Sara! Au contraire, ça risque plutôt d'augmenter sa perversité si tu te défends "

" Oh non, je me souviens d'une conversation similaire datant d'il y a maintenant longtemps et je ne veux pas l'entendre à nouveau! " rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme

" Sara, je t'en prie. Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver comme un des ses victimes, c'est déjà difficile à supporter lorsqu'il s'agit d'inconnus… " dit-il la gorge serrée

" Vraiment? Parce que pendant une seconde, j'aurai pu me mettre à la place de Michael Colleens. Lui non plus n'avait plus de famille, lui aussi était solitaire. La seule différence, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, une personne qui l'aimait! " lâcha-t-elle énervée

" Sara… " commença-t-il

" Et pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas seule à utiliser ce jeu. C'est Greg qui me l'a fait connaître alors pourquoi ne pas aller lui faire part de ta gentille mise en garde, hein? "

Elle ramassa les listes et disparut de la salle. Grissom resta planté à la même place durant un long moment, se demandant comment cette fois-ci, il allait arranger les choses.

xXxXx

Un mois s'écoula difficilement. Côté travail, les choses se passaient sans problème pour Sara. Elle affrontait chaque soir de la même manière: prenant les choses comme elles venaient. Entre elle et Grissom, leur relation était toujours tendue. Elle ne lui parlait que lorsqu'elle devait vraiment le faire, aucun sujet personnel n'était abordé. Pur professionnalisme.

Quant à lui, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler de leur relation personnelle, il finissait par se dégonfler. Il savait qu'à chaque nouveau jour qui passait, elle s'éloignait davantage de lui. Chaque soir, il appréhendait de devoir trouver une lettre de démission de la part de la jeune femme.

Côté personnel, avec un premier dîner intéressant avec Marty, Sara le voyait souvent chaque semaine et ensemble, ils déjeunaient en ville. La jeune femme était contente de voir que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des imbéciles dépourvus de sentiments ou bien des coureurs de jupon comme Hank. Marty la faisait rire, il était franc, intelligent et tellement compréhensif. Il ne sa montrait jamais entreprenant à son égard car il savait que Sara avait été claire à ce sujet.

Par moment, la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi son cœur ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à cet homme possédant lui aussi sa part de qualité.

Catherine était au courant de tout, étant plus proche que jamais de sa collègue. Les deux femmes avaient enterré toute animosité régnant entre elles et avaient apprit à s'apprécier au-delà des leurs différences.

" Il m'a pourtant l'air parfait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas plus loin " s'étonna Catherine alors qu'elle et Sara discutaient dans un des couloirs du labo.

" Je n'en sais rien non plus. C'est comme si là-dedans… " elle désignait son cœur

" … ça refusait de s'ouvrir. Ecoute moi parler, tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir treize ans quand je dis ça " plaisanta la jeune femme

" Hum, peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison derrière tout ça " suggéra Catherine

" Peut être " soupira Sara en suivant des yeux son supérieur qui entrait au loin dans un labo.

Catherine suivit le regard de son amie et soupira également.

" Tu lui as dis? " demanda-t-elle

" Non, pas encore. "

" Dépêches-toi, il ne reste que quatre jours et tu nous as déjà tous invités. Je vois bien Greg ou Nick commettre l'irréparable en discutant de ça devant lui " lui conseilla-t-elle

" Tu crois qu'il viendra? Après un mois pareil? "

" Ca te concerne donc oui, je suis certaine qu'il viendra "

" On verra bien quand j'irai l'inviter " souffla la jeune femme

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes avant de se préparer au travail.

A la fin du service, alors que tout le monde était rentré chez eux, Grissom était toujours dans son bureau. Il avait quelques papiers importants à remplir avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux.

Il fut étonné lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et que la personne n'était autre que Sara. Lorsqu'il vit l'enveloppe blanche dans ses mains, son cœur fit un bond. Elle le quittait.

" Entre " dit-il la gorge nouée

" Je, je voulais juste… " elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer

"J'ai organisé une exposition de mes photos lundi soir et je venais t'apporter une invitation. Si, évidemment tu veux venir " annonça-t-elle

Grissom la dévisageait comme si elle venait de lui dire la meilleure chose au monde. Il sentit un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules et il quitta sa chaise.

Durant une seconde, Sara eut peur qu'il ne la jette dehors.

" J'ai entendu parlé de ton exposition " dit-il finalement

" Oh… "

" Warrick en parlait avant-hier durant sa pause "

" Warrick " répéta-t-elle

" Oui "

" Ok "

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait y avoir des gens importants du domaine de la médecine légale "

" En effet, Ecklie s'est montré particulièrement arrangeant sur ce coup… J'ai aussi invité Terri Miller qui a contacté quelques une de ses connaissances " expliqua-t-elle

" Ca promet d'être une bonne soirée et opportunité pour toi, tu le mérites " avoua-t-il

" Est-ce que je dois prendre tous ces commentaires pour un 'oui' ? " demanda-t-elle

Grissom se contenta se sourire et prit l'enveloppe des mains de la jeune femme.

" Je serai là. " promit-il

" Parfait. A ce soir. " dit-elle avant de quitter son bureau

" A ce soir Sara "

xXxXx

Lundi matin, après une soirée de repos, Sara fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone.

" Allo " fit-elle d'une voix endormie

" Hey Sara " répondit-on d'une voix chaleureuse

" Marty, tu sais quelle heure il est? " marmonna-t-elle

" Parfaitement, pourquoi? Tu dormais? " plaisanta-t-il

" A ton avis? "

" Je croyais que tu ne dormais jamais "

" De temps en temps ça m'arrive. Surtout après une soirée comme hier " dit-elle en se frottant les yeux

" Oui mais au moins tu t'es amusée, non? "

" C'est vrai, j'ai passé un bon moment " se remémora-t-elle avec un sourire

" Génial. Bon, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, tu as besoin d'aide avec la salle? " demanda-t-il

" Il y a déjà pas mal de gens qui vont m'aider mais si tu veux venir, il n'y a aucun problème "

" Bon alors je viendrai! " déclara-t-il

Sara s'enfouit sous les couvertures après leur conversation mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était encore Marty, voulant un renseignement de dernière minute. Sara raccrocha de nouveau et compta bien finir sa nuit.

Excepté que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. La jeune femme soupira longuement lorsque son téléphone sonna encore.

" Marty! Si tu me dis que tu as oublié l'heure de la réception, je viendrai personnellement me charger de toi! " cria-t-elle dans le combiné et le silence lui répondit

" Allo? Marty? " dit-elle après une pause

" C'est… Grissom " annonça-t-il d'une voix étrange

" Oh, salut. Désolée, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. " se justifia-t-elle

" C'est pas grave " répondit-il distrait

Lorsque Grissom ne continua pas de parler, Sara se maudit davantage.

" Est-ce que… tu as besoin de moi sur une enquête? " demanda-t-elle car c'était la raison la plus probable de son appel.

" Non, non. En fait, je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emmener dîner avant l'exposition. " annonça-t-il mal à l'aise

Ce fut au tour de Sara de demeurer silencieuse.

" Je sais bien que ces derniers temps, nous ne sommes pas en de bons termes. Je sais que c'est essentiellement ma faute et je voudrais savoir s'il on peut prendre un nouveau départ… Afin d'éviter que notre amitié ne disparaisse et ne laisse place à des tensions permanentes…" avoua-t-il mais elle ne répondit rien

" Sara… ? "

" J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire " répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine et calme

" Simplement que tu acceptes mon invitation " souffla Grissom avec appréhension

" Très bien, j'accepte " lui dit-elle, ce qui le fit sourire

" Parfait, je passerai te chercher vers 6 heures 30 "

" C'est noté " ils échangèrent leurs 'au revoir' et raccrochèrent

L'après-midi venu, Sara se rendit dans la salle qui hébergerait son exposition. Catherine était avec elle et les deux femmes devaient également retrouver Nick et Warrick.

Il ne restait plus que quelques photos à accrocher aux murs car la jeune femme était déjà venue la veille pour commencer.

" Où est-ce que tu veux le buffet, Sara? " appela Nick

" De ce côté, près de la fenêtre "

" Ok et ton podium? "

" Mince, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais faire un speech " soupira-t-elle en se passa une main sur le front

" Tu ne l'as pas écrit? " demanda Catherine

" Si, mais j'avais oublié que j'allais devoir parler devant une cinquantaine de personnes… " elle fouilla dans les poches de sa veste au cas où son discours s'y trouverait

" Bon, c'est pas trop grave, il est chez moi et de toute façon, j'y retourne tout à l'heure "

Ils continuèrent tous de s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne brise le silence.

" Sara! "

Celle-ci leva les yeux pour voir Marty traverser la pièce en sa direction.

" Hey! " répondit-elle avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras

" Désolé d'arriver seulement maintenant mais mon boss m'a retenu "

" Ca ne fait rien. Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis " annonça-t-elle en l'entraînant par le bras

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait repéré l'inconnu et noté son interaction avec Sara.

" Les gars, voici Marty Clarke, un ami " le présenta-t-elle

Tout le monde lui serra la main.

" Marty, voici Catherine, Warrick et Nick. Ce sont des collègues de travail mais également de bons amis "

" Ravi de faire votre connaissance " leur dit-il poliment

Pendant que les hommes discutaient, Catherine alla rejoindre Sara au fond de la galerie. Celle-ci posait les derniers clichés.

" Dis donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi séduisant "commença-t-elle à voix basse

" Catherine… "

" Quoi? Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion. Il a l'air vraiment gentil en plus. "

" Il l'est " assura sa collègue

" Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour passer à l'étape suivante? "

" C'est pas aussi simple " rétorqua Sara qui avait la gorge serrée

" Pourquoi? Oh, laisse moi deviner: Grissom? " s'exaspéra Catherine en voyant le regard de son amie

Sara acquiesça de la tête, évitant de croiser son regard.

" Je dois dîner avec lui ce soir " lui apprit-elle

" Et bien il était temps. " souffla Catherine

" Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais pour le moment, j'évite de me faire une fausse joie "

" Tu as raison, mais s'il te blesse à nouveau, n'est aucun remord et tourne la page. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te bousilles la santé pour lui. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir à endurer ça. " Sara se contenta d'opiner avant de voir un mouvement du coin de l'œil

Il s'agissait de Marty et il avançait vers elle.

" Je suis en train de m'occuper des lumières. Est-ce que je peux faire cette partie si tu as fini? "

" Oui bien sûr. De toute façon, je dois partir "

" Vraiment? " répliqua Marty déçu

" Oui, je vais dîner avec Grissom " elle salua ses amis avant de partir

Marty se tourna sans comprendre vers Catherine.

" C'est notre supérieur et… une longue histoire pour Sara. " expliqua-t-elle sans entrer dans les détails

" Oh, je vois " il avait peur de comprendre la situation.

xXxXx

Allongée sur le canapé, Sara se laissait emporter par la musique émanant de la chaîne hi-fi. Elle avait retrouvé le CD de Greg sous une pile de livres et avait décidé de l'écouter afin de se détendre avant l'arrivée de Grissom.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle vérifia que sa robe n'était pas froissée et alla ouvrir.

Grissom se tenait sur le pas de la porte et semblait mal à l'aise. Il était également bien habillé en vue de l'exposition à venir. Sara ouvrit la porte en grand et lui annonça qu'elle allait chercher sa veste.

Elle éteignit sa chaîne hi-fi alors qu'une chanson énonçait: _'Michael you're the boy with the leather hips sticky hair sticky lips stubble on my sticky hips '_.

Elle rejoignit Grissom sur le pas de la porte et la verrouilla. Ils furent silencieux durant tout le trajet et ce même jusqu'à ce qu'on les installe dans le restaurant Français qu'avait choisi Grissom.

" Je ne sais pas si tu aimes la cuisine Française, j'aurais dû te demander avant… " s'excusa-t-il

" Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime beaucoup au contraire " s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme

Ils commandèrent un apéritif et Grissom finit par engager la conversation:

" J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ton exposition, je suis persuadé que tout le monde va apprécier. "

" Je ne sais pas si ça va être le cas mais merci. Tout le monde a travaillé dur cet après-midi pour les préparatifs " répondit-elle

" Qui t'as convaincu de faire cette exposition? "

" Catherine " avoua-t-elle sachant qu'il avait deviné qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais tenté cette expérience seule.

" C'est elle aussi qui a loué la salle et tout le reste? "

" En fait, c'est grâce à sa sœur. Elle connaît le propriétaire et s'est donc arrangée avec lui. Pour le reste, tout le monde a participé, sans mon accord évidemment. "

Grissom ne pu réprimer un sourire sur ce dernier commentaire. Il allait répondre quand un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le scientifique se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui dit:

" Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Sara. Tu as une nouvelle passion et ce soit tu vas très certainement rencontrer des gens importants, des personnes qui payeraient pour t'avoir dans leur équipe. Parce qu'au-delà des photos, ils savent qui tu es professionnellement. "

" Peut être, mais je ne veux pas d'une autre équipe, j'ai appris à aimer la mienne. " répliqua-t-elle

" Et c'est pourquoi je suis fier de toi " avoua-t-il d'une voix grave et Sara eut du mal à le croire

" Je vois bien que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. J'ai fais des erreurs. D'énormes erreurs. J'aimerai les réparer mais je ne sais pas si tu me laisseras faire." annonça-t-il

" Je ne sais pas. Cela dit, je m'en veux un peu de m'être emporter le mois dernier. C'était inacceptable de ma part. ' raisonna-t-elle

" Ce que j'ai fais par le passé est pire. Ecoutes, là où je veux en venir, c'est que je voudrais qu'on retrouve ce que nous avions auparavant. Je veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, et, peut être je m'avance un peu trop mais je voudrai vraiment considérer une relation plus personnelle entre nous " lâcha-t-il avec beaucoup de mal tandis que Sara paraissait stupéfaite et incapable de bouger.

" Je… J'ai besoin de temps " murmura-t-elle

" Je comprends et j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut " lui assura-t-il

" C'est juste que, tout ça me paraît soudain. D'un autre côté, ça me manque qu'on ne se parler plus comme avant. " avoua-t-elle nostalgique

" Je sais. Il faut également que j'ajuste mes priorités. "

" Pourquoi? "

" Parce que je veux changer " répondit-il

" Je ne veux pas que tu changes " s'empressa-t-elle de dire

" Pas moi mais quelques éléments de ma vie "

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Ils commençaient à retrouver une certaine aisance dans leur relation, discutant comme deux amis de longue date.

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, Grissom lui proposa de marcher jusqu'à la galerie d'exposition, ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres de la rue. Leur marche fut agréable et ils se remémorèrent certaines soirées similaires à Boston, des années auparavant.

Aucun invité n'était présent à leur arrivée, et pour cause, ils avaient encore une demi-heure devant eux. Seules Catherine et sa sœur étaient déjà là, ayant décidées de chauffer la salle. Sara s'éclipsa dans une salle privée peu de temps après son arrivée afin de réviser son discours.

Nick, Warrick et Greg débarquèrent tôt comme ils en avaient convenus avec Catherine.

xXxXx

La soirée se déroulait sans embûches. Sara avait fait son discours une heure après l'ouverture de la galerie et tout s'avérait être une belle réussite. Des professeurs d'université venaient la charmer avec leurs compliments. Grissom l'observait depuis un coin de la salle, il était vraiment fier d'elle. Il l'avait vu captiver l'audience lors de son speech et aussi lorsqu'elle avait présenté ses clichés préférés. Plutôt que de s'imposer en sa compagnie, il avait rejoint Catherine au bar et discutait tranquillement avec elle. Plusieurs entomologistes étaient venus le saluer et discuter avec lui.

Sara continuait son tour d'observation, verre de champagne à la main, lorsque Marty arriva enfin.

" Sara, je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard. Mon chef m'a envoyé sur une affaire de dernière minute et même si j'ai protesté, il n'a rien voulu entendre… Ensuite, j'ai été pris dans la circulation. " annonça-t-il à bout de souffle

" Marty, calmes-toi… C'est pas un drame " la rassura-t-il

" Je voulais vraiment être là pour ton discours " se plaignit-il

" Ne t'en fais pas, Catherine a prit le soin de le filmer " dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

Grissom suivait leur conversation du regard, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'homme qui arrivait facilement à prendre Sara dans ses bras. Lorsque l'inconnu parti vers le buffet, Grissom attrapa deux coupes de champagne et se dirigea vers Sara.

Celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire en le voyant. Elle posa son verre vide sur une table et prit celui qu'on lui offrait.

" Merci " lui dit-elle et Grissom sourit

" Alors, je ne t'avais pas dit que tout se passerait bien? "

" Si. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire merci pour le dîner de ce soir. J'ai passé un bon moment. " admit-elle en rougissant

" Je suis content que ça t'es plu " répondit-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui glisser tout près de l'oreille:

" J'aimerai beaucoup recommencer "

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme mais elle ne laissa pas apparaître cette faiblesse. Elle fit un grand sourire à Grissom avant de trouver Marty en face d'elle.

" Grissom, voici Marty Clarke, un bon ami " les deux hommes se serrèrent la main

" Grissom est mon supérieur " clarifia la jeune femme

" Vous devez être content de l'avoir dans votre équipe, c'est la meilleure " confia le jeune homme

" En effet, j'en suis fier. " son portable sonna dans sa poche

" Excusez-moi " dit-il avant de s'éclipser dans un coin tranquille

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent dans une conversation légère. Pendant qu'il était au téléphone, Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Marty se tenait proche de Sara.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour près d'eux, il croisa le regard de Sara et lui annonça à regret:

" Il faut que je parte "

" Quoi? Déjà? Mais ça fait à peine une heure et quart que ça a commencé… " elle l'entraîna par la manche dans un coin de la salle

Marty ne les quittait pas du regard.

" On a besoin d'une expertise à Henderson " expliqua Grissom

" Non, tu n'es pas de service ce soir, l'autre équipe s'en chargera " rétorqua-t-elle

" Je suis d'astreinte. Sara, ils ont besoin d'un entomologiste "

" Et alors? Tu n'es pas le seul à Vegas! " elle pouvait sentir la colère et la déception monter en elle

" Ce n'est pas la question. Ecoutes, je dois y aller, ils m'attendent "

" Tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu que tu étais d'astreinte… Inutile de revenir quand tu auras fini. Si changer tes priorités, c'est ça pour toi, je refuse de continuer dans cette direction. Je crois bien que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous " déclara-t-elle avec venin

Des invités s'étaient retournés sur eux et regardaient à présent la jeune femme partir vers le fond de la galerie. Grissom était resté scotché sur place, se haïssant pour l'avoir déçue une nouvelle fois. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et sortir du bâtiment. On l'attendait à Henderson.

Marty avait esquissé un sourire lorsque Sara avait mis un terme à la quelconque relation qu'elle entretenait avec son supérieur. Il partit à la recherche de la jeune femme et la trouva dans le local privé de la galerie.

" Hey " dit-il doucement

" Marty, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule " répondit-elle sans se tourner

" Sara, il y a des tas de gens présents pour toi ce soir, ne laisse pas ce type te gâcher ta soirée. Tu as mérité cette exposition et son succès. " lui confia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

" Je sais que c'est ma soirée mais… " elle s'arrêta

" Mais quoi? "

"Rien, ça n'a plus d'importance. Dis aux autres que j'arrive tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir " annonça-t-elle

" Entendu " il repartit

" Sara " dit Catherine en venant à ses côtés

" Tout va bien? J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec Gil, où est-il parti? "

" A Henderson, il a été appelé " répondit-elle en serrant les dents

" Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Lui et ses bestioles. " maugréa-t-elle

" Oui…enfin… il est parti. C'est terminé, alors profitons du reste de la soirée "

Même si la soirée continuait normalement, personne n'aurait pu savoir que le sourire qu'affichait Sara était un masque et que derrière se cachait une grande peine. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page.

xXxXx

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Grissom entra dans son bureau, son cœur fit un bond. Ce qu'il avait redouté l'attendait bien sagement sur son bureau. Il attrapa la feuille blanche et commença à la lire. Il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

" C'est seulement pour une semaine " annonça Sara et Grissom se tourna vers elle

" Mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir? " demanda-t-il la gorge serrée

" Non. Je prends juste une semaine de vacances, je vais voir une amie à San Francisco. "

" Oh… d'accord "

" N'oublie pas de signer ma demande " dit-elle lasse

" Sara " appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte

'' Je suis vraiment désolé pour lundi soir… " commença-t-il

" Ecoutes, je pars demain et je n'ai aucune envie de voyager de mauvaise humeur " rétorqua-t-elle

Grissom n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle était déjà partie.

Durant le reste de leur service, Sara était en dehors du labo et à son retour, elle ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole.

Greg entra dans les vestiaires avant de partir et fut accueillit par la voix de Sara, qui chantait:

_' Michael you're the boy with the leather hips sticky hair sticky lips stubble on my sticky hips '_

" Je vois que tu aimes Franz Ferdinand ma Sara Lee! " s'écria-t-il en l'approchant

" Quoi? "

" Bah, ce que tu chantes, c'est 'Michael' de Franz Ferdinand, je t'ai gravé les deux albums "

" Peut être… je ne connais que ce passage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me reste en tête. " avoua-t-elle

" Parce que c'est prenant: " _This is where I'll be, so heavenly, so come and dance with me Michael_… " chanta le jeune laborantin tandis que Sara resta figée sur place

" Répète moi ça " le pria-t-elle et Greg fit ce qu'on lui demandait

" Greg, trouve moi les paroles de toutes les chansons du groupe " ordonna-t-elle avant de quitter la salle

Elle devait vérifier que les mots inscrits sur la note retrouvée chez Colleens correspondaient bien et que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait un tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Greg lui apporta ce qu'elle avait demandé. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'un nom de chanson sortit du lot: Jacqueline.

" _Jacqueline was seventeen, working on a desk_… " lut la CSI qui n'en revenait pas

" C'est exactement le prénom et l'âge de la première victime " murmura-t-elle

" Ok, on a établi un lien entre deux victimes et pour l'autre? " demanda Greg

" Va chercher Grissom et demande lui le dossier d'Elly Laforge "

Greg se mit à courir dans les couloirs et fut de retour assez rapidement en compagnie de son supérieur.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda ce dernier étonné

" Quel est le vrai prénom d'Elly Laforge? "

Grissom ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut rapidement.

" Eleanor, pourquoi? Tu as trouvé quelque chose? "

" Oui. Il semblerait que notre meurtrier se serve des chansons d'un groupe de rock pour choisir ses victimes " expliqua-t-elle

Elle passa les minutes suivantes à lui expliquer ses découvertes.

" ' _Eleanor put those boots back on_ ', c'est peut être la raison pour laquelle ses chaussures étaient à ses côtés " énonça la jeune femme et Grissom acquiesça

" Bon, je vais étudier les paroles et revoir les listes. Si ce type est un fan, son pseudonyme en portera certainement la trace " annonça-t-elle

" Je vais te donner un coup de main "

" Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire " lui fit-elle remarquer

" Je sais mais j'en ai envie "

Sara poussa un léger soupir avant de se diriger vers un des labos avec Grissom la suivant de près.

" C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qu'ils avaient en commun " souffla la jeune femme après une demi-heure

" Oui et pour l'instant aucun nom particulier ne saute aux yeux " renchérit Grissom

Ils poursuivirent leurs observations en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que Grissom lui demande:

" Comment s'est passé la fin de l'exposition? " d'une voix calme

" Bien, bien. On m'a acheté des photos. Plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas. "

" Vraiment? C'est… génial! " lança-t-il avec un sourire

" Ca l'est en effet. Il y a même eu un acheteur anonyme qui a offert une grosse somme " dit-elle

" Ah oui? Et pour quelle photo? " demanda-t-il curieux

" Celle que tu m'avais donné " répondit-elle sans entrer dans les détails

" Je n'étais donc pas le seul à l'apprécier "

" Apparemment "

" Combien de temps restes-tu à San Francisco? "

" Jusqu'à vendredi matin "

Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de venir la chercher à l'aéroport, la jeune femme s'écria:

" Je crois que j'ai quelque chose! "

" J'ai un pseudonyme qui revient pour chacune des victimes lorsqu'elles étaient sur IRC, c'est: The Fallen Walk Among Us ". C'est dans une de leurs chansons 'The Fallen' " expliqua-t-elle

" Il faut qu'on aille voir Archie et qu'il remonte jusqu'à l'identité du type " ajouta Grissom

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour aller trouver le jeune spécialiste informatique. Celui-ci croulait sous le travail mais promit d'exécuter la requête des deux CSIs aussitôt qu'il le pourrait.

Alors que Sara allait partir du labo, Grissom la rattrapa sur le parking. Il appela son nom et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

" Je voulais savoir si… tu veux que je te déposes à l'aéroport demain matin? " proposa-t-il

Une voiture débarqua arriva derrière eux et klaxonna. Sara eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant le véhicule de Marty.

" Marty s'en charge déjà " dit-elle en regardant son ami approcher

" Sara! " appela-t-il avec un large sourire

" Hey " fit-elle avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras

" Tu te souviens de Grissom " lui dit-elle et Marty acquiesça

" Bon je vais y aller, passe de bonnes vacances Sara " annonça Grissom

" Merci, à bientôt "

" Aller, je t'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner " lança Marty en l'entraînant vers sa voiture

xXxXx

Tôt le lendemain, Sara fit un détour par le labo pour déposer des dossiers à l'intention de Grissom. Il n'y avait personne dans son bureau et donc la jeune femme prit la liberté de les poser sur son bureau. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut une des enveloppes ayant été utilisée pour son exposition.

La curiosité l'emporta et la fit prendre l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit le contenu. Il s'agissait de l'agrandissement de la photo ayant été achetée anonymement. Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir et reposa tout à sa place avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle vit Greg marcher avec un rapport en main et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

" Greg, est-ce que tu sais où est Grissom? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Il est toujours sur sa scène de crime, il ne sera pas là avant un bout de temps " répondit-il

" D'accord, bon je file. Bye Greg "

" Bonnes vacances Sara " cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait

Deux heures plus tard, elle descendit de la voiture de Marty et récupéra son sac de voyage? Le jeune homme lui prit le sac des mains.

" Laisse moi t'aider "

Après que Sara ait été enregistrer son bagage, elle prit la direction de sa future d'embarquement.

" Dans combien de temps ils l'ouvrent? " demanda Marty

" D'ici dix minutes "

" J'espère que tout va bien se passer à San Francisco "

" Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas " le rassura-t-elle

" T'as pas intérêt à rester la semaine entière là-bas "

" Pourquoi, je vais te manquer à ce point? " plaisanta la jeune femme

" Oui. Avec qui je vais aller dîner le soir? " fit-il remarquer

" Tu vas voir, à peine je serai parie que tu m'auras oublié "

" Impossible Miss Sidle " dit-il avec un grand sourire

Le vol de Sara fut appelé et cette dernière se prépara à aller passer le contrôle de sécurité.

" Bien, il est temps que j'y aille " annonça-t-elle et Marty opina de la tête

" Fais un bon voyage et profites de Frisco "

" Merci " sourit-elle et son ami la prit dans ses bras

" Reviens vite " lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Sara releva la tête et croisa son regard, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'un homme ne l'ait faite se sentir importante. Marty paraissait triste, comme si on le privait de quelque chose qui lui était vital. Il porta une main sur la joue de Sara et la caressa délicatement. Il rapprocha davantage son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Désolé " s'excusa-t-il par la suite

" C'est juste que… j'en avais envie depuis longtemps " se justifia-t-il et Sara acquiesça de la tête

" A vendredi " dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

xXxXx

Pendant que Sara rendait visite à une ancienne collègue en Californie, le labo de Vegas voyait son moral tomber au plus bas. Archie n'arrivait pas à découvrir l'identité du tueur et ça mettait Grissom d'humeur encore plus exécrable. Une flopé d'affaire leur étaient tombées sur les bras et la plupart étaient d'ordres politiques. Ecklie était sur le dos de Grissom en permanence et ce dernier essayait de se maîtriser pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

" Ce type est malin, son adresse IP renvoie à celles de ses victimes. J'ai vérifié avec la compagnie du jeu pour ses paiements, là aussi il a fait du beau travail. Il détourne à chaque fois des comptes différents et ce, dans tous les pays. " expliqua Archie

" Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le coincer? " s'énerva Grissom

" J'essaie tout ce que je peux! Mais ce n'est pas évident avec tout ce que j'ai à faire d'autre " rétorqua Archie qui perdait patience

Ce fut Catherine qui alla chercher sa collègue à l'aéroport le vendredi matin.

" Il faut que tu prennes des vacances quand tout dégénère au labo " annonça-t-elle ironiquement

Elles allèrent déjeuner et Catherine la mit au courant de ce qui était arrivé en son absence.

" Comment c'était San Francisco? "

" C'était tranquille, ça m'a un peu manqué à vrai dire " répondit Sara contemplative

" Tu ne considères pas y retourner j'espère "

" Non, non "

" Bien, parce qu'on a besoin de toi ici. Professionnellement et personnellement. Et puis je crois que ça ferait de la peine à quelqu'un. " dit-elle mystérieusement

" Qui ça, Marty? " Catherine secoua la tête négativement

" Grissom? " devina la jeune femme sans émotion

" Tu aurais dû le voir, assis dans la salle de pause avec sa tasse de café et le regard complètement perdu "

" Oui mais je n'en sui pas forcément la cause, tu m'as dit qu'il avait eu pas mal de boulot. "

" Le stress ne le met pas dans un tel état. Je crois qu'il avait peur que tu restes à Frisco. " lui assura-t-elle

" Catherine, il est libre d'agir comme il le veut, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je ne vais pas me culpabiliser à chaque fois qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a ce qu'il a voulut, une belle carrière. Je ne fais pas partie du tableau, point. " s'emporta la jeune femme

" Au contraire, tu en fais partie mais il n'arrive pas à se l'avouer " répondit Catherine d'une voix calme

" Changeons de sujet, veux-tu " suggéra fortement Sara

xXxXx

S'il l'avait rencontré plus tôt, il n'aurait pas commis tous ces meurtres. Certes, ses parents, eux, auraient toujours payés le prix de leur méchanceté et négligence. Ses frères également.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment, sachant qu'il la verra. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait pensé trouver une femme pareille. Dans sa jeunesse, les filles ne le regardaient pas. Il était encore tout chétif et il avait des vêtements ridicules et mal ajustés. Les garçons du dortoir l'avaient pris pour cible et lui faisaient vivre un vrai calvaire.

Sa libération, il l'obtint lors de sa troisième année à l'université. Après avoir touché l'héritage et des bourses d'études, il a enfin pu commencer à vivre. Il a été accueilli à Yale et s'est forgé un caractère de battant. Cette fois, les filles ne le regardaient que pour son physique.

Oh non, jamais il ne serait devenu un monstre s'il avait rencontré Sara avant. Et c'est bien elle qui l'empêche de continuer sa chasse sanguinaire.

Et même si les fantômes du passé lui murmurent la nuit qu'il restera un monstre toute sa vie, il ne les écoute plus. Sa tête est remplie du son agréable de la voix de la jeune femme et ça le fait sourire. S-A-R-A.

xXxXx

La nuit suivante, Sara entra dans le couloir principal du labo. Elle avait retrouvé des dossiers chez elle et les ramenait afin que l'équipe les ait et ne les cherche pas partout. Le bureau de Grissom était faiblement éclairé et une fois encore, il n'était pas là. Sara se contenta de poser les dossiers et remarqua que la l'enveloppe avait disparue. D'un autre côté, la photo était encadrée et posée à plat sur le bureau. Elle allait la prendre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

" Bonsoir " annonça Grissom visiblement surpris de la voir dans son bureau.

" Bonsoir " répondit-elle prise de court

" Ne devrais-tu pas être en vacances? " demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

" Si mais je ramène des dossiers que j'avais chez moi "

" Ok "

" Du nouveau dans l'affaire des meurtres à l'acide? "

" Non, Archie n'arrive toujours pas à remonter sa trace " expliqua-t-il d'un ton égal

" Bon, je devrais y aller " annonça-t-elle en prenant le chemin de la porte

A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et se demanda si oui ou non elle devait aborder le sujet. Tandis que Grissom était affairé à l'une de ses étagères, elle avança vers le bureau et prit la photo. Grissom suivait ses gestes du regard et savait ce qui allait suivre. Il lui fit face et la regardait débattre avec elle-même.

" Pourquoi avoir acheté cette photo a un prix aussi élevé alors que j'aurais pu t'en laisser faire un double gratuitement? " il la regarda un instant avant d'aller fermer la porte

" Pour deux raisons, la première pour m'excuser d'être parti alors que j'aurais dû rester auprès de toi. Je m'en suis voulu toute la soirée… et maintenant encore. La deuxième raison… " il marqua une pause, ayant beaucoup de mal à continuer

" La deuxième raison, c'est que je n'ai aucune photo de toi et qu'au moins, là j'en ai une que je vais accrocher ici. Ca m'aurait permis de garder un lien avec toi si tu avais quitté Vegas, et ce à cause de moi. L'argent n'a aucune importance vu que ça te concerne, c'est un peu ma façon d'avoir contribué à ton exposition " il acheva sa tirade dans un murmure

Sara reposa la photo et demeura muette un instant.

" J'aurais dû me montrer plus compréhensive ce soir là. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ton travail et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi 'expéditive'. Mais je voulais que tu sois avec moi, parce que de toutes les personnes présentes, tu étais le seul qui importait vraiment. " avoua-t-elle la voix pleine d'émotions

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir ruiné la soirée " il était maintenant en face d'elle

" Il y en aura d'autre " assura-t-elle

" Est-ce que… nous pouvons tout reprendre à zéro, et je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus aucune erreur de ma part… " demanda-t-il sachant que sa requête était trop importante

Sara le regarda longuement, incertaine devant tant de promesses qu'il était facile de ne pas tenir. Elle en avait déjà été la victime.

" C'est ta dernière chance, ne fiche pas tout en l'air " annonça-t-elle dans un murmure et Grissom n'en revenait pas

" Je te le jure " promit-il

Sara ferma la distance entre eux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Quelque peu étonné devant ce geste inattendu, Grissom ne perdit pas de temps et la serra dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Sara prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle se défit de son étreinte et lui offrit un sourire.

" Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Merci pour la photo. " dit-elle tout en lui tenant une main

Grissom lui rendit un sourire radieux et regretta le moment où elle quitta les lieux.

Le lendemain, ils restèrent ensemble au téléphone durant près de deux heures et se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant avoisinant le labo le soir, dînant tranquillement avant que Grissom n'aille travailler.

xXxXx

Il rentre l'air affolé, son ordinateur est toujours allumé et il s'empresse de tout débrancher. Il sait qu'on va le repérer, il sait qu'ils vont bientôt débarquer. Il lui faut trouver une solution rapidement. Le temps lui manque. Il ne peut pas quitter la ville, un ange l'y retient. Il doit agir et vite.

xXxXx

" Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas déjeuner ensemble? " se plaignait Grissom

" Impossible, j'ai prévu cette journée depuis au moins deux semaines " répondit Sara

" Mais on ne s'est pas vu hier "

" Si ça peut te rassurer, je reprends le travail après-demain "

" Excepté qu'on ne sera pas seuls "

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

" Il est là, je te laisse "

" Sara, est-ce que je dois me montrer jaloux? " lui demanda Grissom inquiet

" Non, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul qui compte " lui affirma-t-elle

" Ok, passe une bonne journée alors. Bye " sa voix ne cachait pas sa déception

" Bye " dit-elle avec un sourire

Sara fit entrer Marty puis partit chercher son sac à main.

" Combien d'heures tu m'as dit qu'il y avait? " demanda-t-elle

" Environ deux mais ça va passer vite "

Ils avaient prévu d'aller à Laughlin visiter la ville pour Sara et Marty voulait s'acheter du matériel informatique chez un revendeur qu'il connaissait.

Marty proposa à Sara de s'arrêta pour acheter de l'eau et quelque chose à manger avant de prendre la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara son véhicule sur le parking presque désert d'un supermarché retiré du centre ville.

" Vas-y déjà, je dois passer un coup de fil " lui annonça-t-il et Sara sortit de la voiture

Elle flânait dans les rayons lorsqu'elle entendit une dispute près des caisses. Elle aperçut un jeune dont un moitié de visage était caché par un foulard et tenant maladroitement un revolver.

Le jeune la vit dans les rayons et lui ordonna de le rejoindre. Préférant éviter de le mettre en colère, Sara obéit. Le délinquant termina de prendre l'argent de la caisse puis menaça la CSI pour qu'à son tour, elle lui donne son argent.

Il allait partir quand il trouva une nouvelle idée et ordonna à Sara de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il la faisait avancer devant lui, canon en direction de la tête jusqu'à l'arrière du magasin où était garé son véhicule. Il déverrouilla les portes et lui fit signe d'entrer mais Sara refusa. Le type se fit plus menaçant et la mit en joue jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre.

Sara pouvait voir Marty arriver en leur direction. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'il dégaina un revolver et abattit le délinquant de sang-froid, une balle entre les yeux.

" Marty " murmura-t-elle stupéfaite

" Il faut partir " annonça-t-il sérieusement

" Quoi? Non! Tu viens de tuer ce jeune "

" Oui, parce qu'il voulait te faire du mal. Sara, dépêchons-nous " il ouvrit la portière du conducteur et allait monter dans la voiture quand il vit que la jeune femme ne bougeait plus

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son sac à main et le jeta loin d'eux avant d'attraper Sara par le bras et la forcer à monter.

" Marty, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi quitter les lieux? Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir, les jurés comprendront que tu m'as défendue " paniqua-t-elle

" Si seulement il n'y avait que ça " soupira-t-il avant de démarrer

Grissom sortit de sa chambre en courant, se dépêchant de décrocher son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

" Grissom " dit-il

" C'est Archie, il faut absolument que vous veniez au labo! " le ton du jeune homme ne laissait place à aucun argument

Grissom raccrocha et finit de s'habiller avant de se précipiter hors de chez lui. Il arriva au labo un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigea vers l'espace audio-visuel. Archie était toujours derrière son ordinateur et Grissom pouvait voir sur l'écran mural ce que faisait le jeune homme.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " s'empressa de demander le scientifique

" J'ai enfin réussi à pister le type. Il a laissé ouverte une failler que j'ai réussi à pénétrer "

" Et alors? Qui est-ce? "

Archie lui lança un regard incertain avant d'appuyer sur une touche et l'écran mural montra une fiche d'état civil.

" Oh… non " murmura Grissom paralysé momentanément, regardant Marty Clark droit dans les yeux

" Le Capitaine Brass est à son domicile " lui apprit Archie

" Il ne sera pas chez lui. Il est parti à Laughlin avec Sara " lâcha-t-il nerveusement avant de sortir son portable et de composer un numéro

" Allez, réponds… " pria-t-il mais la messagerie vocale se déclencha

" Archie, appelles les autres, je veux qu'on retrouve Clarke. Je vais aller chez Sara, on ne sait jamais " dit-il en essayant de ne pas céder place à la panique

Dans sa voiture, il contacta Brass qui le mit au courant de ses trouvailles.

" On a retrouvé des bidons d'acide dans un placard, il a également des affiches de ce groupe dont vous avez étudiés les paroles. Je vais envoyer un avis de recherche à toutes les brigades de l'état. "

" Jim, il est avec Sara. On ne sait pas comment il va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il est recherché, il peut s'en prendre à elle, c'est un malade! "

" Malheureusement, il savait qu'on était sur sa trace, un de mes gars a trouvé un programme sur son ordinateur, ça permet de voir qui essaie de remonter jusqu'à lui. "

" C'est un expert en informatique… " ajouta Grissom dépité

xXxXx

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " s'écria Sara se sentant en danger

" Sara, s'il te plaît ne dis rien "

" Hors de question, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qu'il te prend tout à coup! "

" Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois " répondit-il d'un calme qui faisait froid dans le dos

" J'ai fais beaucoup de mal et maintenant, je suis recherché par la police "

" Tu commences à me faire peur, Marty… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? " Sara pouvait sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux

" J'ai tué des gens, je les ai abordé sur Internet et lorsque j'en savais plus sur eux, j'allais à leur domicile et je les tuais. " avoua-t-il

" C'était toi… tu leur versais de l'acide sur le visage… pourquoi? " demanda-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues

" Toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, on m'a privé de ma vraie identité! J'avais des parents alcooliques, des frères plus grands qui s'en prenaient sans arrêt à moi. J'étais différent d'eux et mon père ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas que je ne sois pas viril, s'il avait pu m'abandonner, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Mais mon calvaire a trouvé sa fin, un soir d'hiver… " raconta-t-il

" Tu les a tués "

" A l'heure qu'il est, c'est toujours considéré comme un accident. " dit-il comme si ça n'avait aucune importance

" Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? "

" Ils sont tous morts dans l'incendie de notre maison. Du moins, c'est ce que les flics ont cru "

Il jeta un œil à Sara et vit qu'elle était sur la défensive.

" J'aurais dû être en pension ce soir là mais j'ai fait le mur et suis revenu chez moi. J'avais dix-neuf ans. Je suis entré dans la maison et j'ai verrouillé toutes les portes, je leur ais tous tranché la gorge puis j'ai mis le feu au salon. Personne ne l'a vu entrer ni sortir. Lorsque les pompiers sont arrivés, les corps étaient tous calcinés. A l'époque, on a conclu à un problème de gaz et comme la technologie n'était pas encore aussi poussée, aucune autopsie n'a été pratiquée. J'ai pris ma revanche ce soir à. " déclara-t-il

Sara avait du mal à croire que cet homme qu'elle appréciait n'était autre qu'un meurtrier sans pitié.

" Et tu vas faire la même chose avec moi? Tu vas me tuer? "

" Non! Bien sûr que non! Sara, ma vie a complètement changée depuis qu'on s'est rencontré! J'aimerai tellement retourner dans le passé et ne pas tuer ces personnes. "

" C'est trop tard Marty. Où vas-t-on? "

" Il faut quitter le Nevada " annonça-t-il

" Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes avec? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi descendre " supplia-t-elle

" Je suis désolé mais si je dois quitter Vegas, c'est avec toi "

" Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité! "

" Au contraire, ta présence me permet de garder un esprit sain et calme "

" Marty, tu ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai ma vie ici, mon travail, mes amis… Et tout le monde va partir à ma recherche. Je fais partie du LVPD, tu en as conscience? Tu n'iras pas bien loin "

" Sara, tais-toi " lui demanda-t-il

" Non! Marty, arrête cette voiture! "

" Hors de question! Reste calme! " ordonna-t-il en pointant son revolver sur elle

" Ils vont te trouver, Grissom sauras que tu as pris la voiture du gosse que tu as descendu et il fera une recherche satellite " cria-t-elle en priant pour qu'elle ait raison

" Grissom? Alors ça y est, c'est reparti entre vous? Il te traite comme une moins que rien, comme un objet et dès qu'il revient vers toi, tu accours! J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec moi, c'est toujours Grissom! Il n'y a que lui dans ton monde! Tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir, tu ne veux que lui! " s'énerva-t-il

" Marty, je pensais avoir été claire au début de notre rencontre " rétorqua la jeune femme

" Oui et bien je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi! " annonça-t-il les larmes aux yeux

Sara, qui continuait de pleurer en silence, détourna les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre.

xXxXx

Grissom venait de retourner au labo après que l'appartement de Sara n'est rien donné. En apparence extérieure, il semblait comme à son habitude mais à l'intérieur, il était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

Il était en train de briefer Catherine, Nick et Warrick lorsque Brass entra en trombe dans la salle.

" Une femme ressemblant à Sara a été vue il y a vingt minutes dans un supermarché du Nord. Le propriétaire dit qu'elle était seule mais qu'un braqueur l'avait emmené avec lui. Ceci jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire entende un coup de feu et ne tombe sur le braqueur, mort dans l'allée arrière. " annonça-t-il d'une traite avant de reprendre son souffle

" Il faut y aller, c'est notre seule piste pour le moment " lança Grissom dont l'humeur s'était complètement détériorée

Au moment de sortir de la salle, Catherine vint se placer à côté de lui.

" Gil, est-ce que ça va aller? " demanda-t-elle à voix basse

" Non, ça n'ira que lorsque je saurai Sara en sécurité "

L'équipe se déploya sur le parking du supermarché et auprès de l'homme abattu. Le gérant avait confirmé l'identité de Sara lorsqu'on lui avait montré une photo. Nick et Warrick s'occupaient du véhicule de Marty, toujours garé sur le parking.

" Brass! Trouve quelque qui connaissait ce type pour qu'on sache quel type de voiture il conduisait. Il y a des marques de pneu ici, ça risque d'être long à analyser… " dit Grissom pendant que Catherine prenait des empreintes.

Le scientifique s'aventura un peu plus dans l'allée et ses yeux se posèrent sur un sac à main. Oubliant le protocole réglementaire, il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit. Il trouva les affaires personnelles de Sara ainsi que son portable sur lequel étaient affichés les appels en absence. Les siens.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne soit donnée. Tous les policiers de la ville et même du pays avaient été au courant de l'affaire et tous possédaient la photo de Marty Clarke. Ils avaient également celle de Sara mais jusque là, le tueur et son otage n'avaient pas été reconnus. Grissom devenait dingue à chaque seconde qui passait, il attendait désespérément des nouvelles. Mais rien ne venait.

Les CSIs n'avaient toujours pas connaissance du modèle de voiture que conduisait Clarke et maintenant, lui et Sara pouvaient être à l'autre bout du pays ou bien l'avoir quitté. Grissom faisait plus que son maximum avec l'aide de Catherine mais ils manquaient de temps et de sommeil. Catherine devait rentrer chez elle pour dormir mais également s'occuper de sa fille. Grissom, lui, ne rentrait pas. Il était debout depuis plus de deux jours et refusait de s'arrêter. La femme qu'il aimait était introuvable.

Après une sérieuse dispute avec Ecklie, il se résigna à enfin rentrer se reposer. Le parking était plongé dans la pénombre et ses jambes faisaient le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture de leur plein gré.

Il allait déverrouiller sa portière lorsque son attaché-case lui échappa des mains et s'ouvrit à terre, éparpillant des dossiers au sol. Il lâcha une injure et s'accroupit pour tout ramasser. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se releva mais contre toute attente, quelqu'un l'empoigna par le col et précipita sa tête contre la vitre de la portière.

Sous le choc, la vitre ne résista pas et se brisa en milliers de morceaux. L'homme cessa sa prise sur le scientifique qui tomba à terre. Le visage en sang et l'air complètement désorienté.

" Si je ne peux pas avoir Sara, alors personne ne l'aura. Faites-vous à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir. Adieu Docteur Grissom "

Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts sous l'afflux de sang mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de l'homme et surtout reconnaître sa voix.

Il entendit les pas de l'homme résonner sur le ciment puis tout devint noir dans l'esprit de Grissom.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Catherine était à ses côtés, accompagnée de Brass et d'autres policiers ayant entendu l'incident.

" Gil! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? " s'enquit-elle

" Clarke… " murmura-t-il en grimaçant de douleur

Brass ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller les alentours.

" Une ambulance arrive " lui assura-t-il

" Il a Sara. Il a dit que s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne d'autre ne l'aurait. " les informa Grissom

" Ce salaud est toujours à Vegas, je vais envoyer une patrouille " maugréa Brass

xXxXx

La grosse nouvelle arriva une semaine plus tard du Mexique. Marty avait été repéré à Monterrey en train de faire réparer la voiture qu'il conduisait.

Grissom et Brass prirent le premier avion pour le Mexique et leur espoir semblait renaître. Tout ceci fut de courte durée lorsque la police mexicaine leur apprit que Clarke avait été abattu en tentant de leur échapper. Grissom avait vu rouge et s'était mis à hurler dans le commissariat.

" Vous saviez qu'il avait un otage, un membre du LVPD pour ainsi dire. Et vous ne lui avez même pas tiré dessus avec des balles incapacitantes! Non, il fallait que vous lui fassiez sauter la cervelle! Il était notre seul moyen de retrouver Sara et maintenant il est mort! "

Brass avait beau essayé de calmer son ami, il n'arrivait pas lui-même à contrôler sa rage. Avec Clarke ayant été tué au Mexique, les recherches pour retrouver Sara s'orientèrent donc en direction du Sud. Grissom resta aussi longtemps qu'il lui était possible à Monterrey mais il dû finalement rentrer à Las Vegas.

La disparition du CSI niveau 3, Sara Sidle fut bientôt classée sans suite pour manque d'éléments dans l'enquête.

**-- Fin**


End file.
